


The Lady Of The Lake and The Impossible Child

by Full_Of_Shame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Destiny, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Herbalism, Magic, Mpreg, Prophecy, Warlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Of_Shame/pseuds/Full_Of_Shame
Summary: One day Merlin and Arthur meet their worst nightmare, or is it a blessing in disguise?Inspired by an Arthurian Legend and recently binge-watching the show, so here's a Merlin mpreg but no shipping (of any kind) I wrote because I wanted to write a story that was more or less written like an episode would be and where their dynamic would be the same as in the show. All the mpreg I found were love stories so I thought I'd write one where they're just friends. Enjoy.





	1. The Lady Of The Lake

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name? _ Merlin. _

*** 

Spring

As the sun, set behind the white mountains after a long day of travels, Arthur and Merlin start to feel their eyelids getting heavier as they find a small clearing by a lake. They had been on their way back to Camelot with about a day's worth left when they decided to rest for the night.

"It's getting too dark, let's set up camp and we'll set off at dawn." 

Arthur jumped off his horse and strapped his reins to a nearby branch. Merlin did the same and began gathering wood for the fire. As he gathered the dried twigs he heard a branch snap behind him, he looked back but no one was there, nevertheless, he could feel a presence somewhere close. From his left, behind a tree hid a young woman, observing him from the distance. Her hair brown and her face pale, her skin fair covered in freckles, she looked on with bright green eyes as the young man walked back to the middle of their campgrounds, he set the sticks down in a pyramid-like shape and began hitting two stones together with vigor. After a couple of tries, he stopped and looked up at Arthur who was standing by the lake, out of earshot. Merlin brought one of his hands closer to the sticks and whispered.

_ "Forbearnan." _

His eyes glowed gold and a flame grew within the sticks. The young lady, intrigued, stayed in the shadows of the woods watching the two men until they both fell asleep. In the cold air of the night, she wandered around their sleeping forms, she crouched next to Merlin and studied his face carefully. She caressed his cheek and leaned over his face as if to kiss him when he moved, startling her. 

"Emrys..." 

She whispered the name lustfully and vanished, Merlin, opened his eyes, again, having felt the presence close to him. Seeing no one he went back to sleep. 

*** 

Once the sun rose Merlin and Arthur began getting ready, they had already packed their belonging and Merlin walked over to the lake to fill up their waterskins. Arthur crouched by the water, took off his leather gloves and cupped his hands together, he reached down to clean his face and sipped some of the water that had gathered in his palms. 

"Can't wait to get back to Camelot and have some water from the well."

"What's wrong with this one?" Merlin had finished filling up their vessels. 

"It just doesn't taste right you know? In Camelot, it tastes like home." 

Arthur stood up and suddenly the clouds gathered above them, the previously beautiful spring morning had turned into a grey curtain of ash and thunder rumbled. The young raven-haired boy rose to his feet looking around, unsure of the situation, he could feel the presence of magic.

"Arthur, what did you do?" 

"Wha-, Me?!" 

As the skies darkened and the thunder rumbled, the young woman who had been observing them the previous night appeared in front of them, floating above the water.

Both Arthur and Merlin looked her way, surprised.

"Who are you?"

Arthur had his hand ready on the pommel of his sword. 

"My name is Viviane, The Lady Of The Lake and your puny little sword can't do anything against me so don't even bother." 

Merlin hadn't said a word, he just stood about dazzled by the woman's beauty. 

"What do you want from us?" 

"These are my lands young King, I have allowed you to stay here for the night, I allowed you to drink from my lake and yet you have the audacity to disgrace me this way? You drink from my home with your filthy bloodied hands and you show such disrespect."

The blond looked to Merlin for some support but neither of them knew what to say. 

"It's not like your kind has ever been respectful anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and your Knights are a disgrace to this kingdom, Arthur."

"My kights are the most loyal and righteous men I know and they would give up their lives for Camelot-"

"SILENCE!" 

The winds intensified with her anger, she walked closer to them and stepped on the ground. 

"If they're so good to you then why are you traveling with a lonely servant boy?" 

She circled around Merlin and walked back in Arthur's direction. 

"They were not needed... and Merlin travels with me everywhere, he's just as loyal as my Knights." 

"Is that so?" 

She circled around Arthur and then faced him again. 

"You will suffer for your actions, not only for today but for all your past and future mistakes. Your most precious desire will be your downfall, Arthur Pendragon."

With these last words, she stepped closer to him, the young king tried to defend himself but the woman froze him still. She brought her hand up to the man's stomach. Merlin finally snapping out of his trans rushed to help but with one swift movement of her hand she sent him flying back, his back hit a tree and he fell to the ground, faint with no strength but still conscious. He looked on as he heard the woman whisper a spell he had never heard before.

_ "Ic abanne þú cume a gast ond bræc." _

Her eyes glowed yellow as she looked right into Arthurs' eyes, he could not move but as the woman chanted he could feel a fire burn in the pit of his stomach. Once done she stepped back and disappeared. Arthur fell to the ground feeling movement slowly come back to him. As if nothing had happened the skies were clear again and birds chirped loudly in the trees. Gathering some strength, Merlin rushed to Arthur's side to make sure he's okay. 

"You alright? What did she do?" 

He helped him sit up. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, whatever she did must have not worked." 

Arthur stood up with Merlin's help, stumbling a little. 

"Are you okay, Merlin? I saw how you hit that tree." 

"I'm alright, just knocked the wind out of me for a moment that's all." 

They mounted their horses and headed back to Camelot, every now and then Merlin would ask Arthur if he was okay only to be told he was a big girl and to stop worrying about him because he's fine. But the young warlock was apprehensive, what happened back there was no accident so how come nothing's happened yet? This didn't seem right to him. Why cause all this huff and cast a spell that does nothing? Merlin will have to keep an eye on Arthur to see if anything changes. 


	2. Something's wrong

As soon as they were back in Camelot, Merlin entered the Physicians' quarters, his face one of exhaustion and confusion. Gaius observed the young man as he went about the room leaving his belongings on the floor, without paying much attention to it, lost in his own train of thoughts.

"What is it, Merlin?"

He sat down heavily at the small wooden table.

"I don't know Gaius." The warlock heaved a long-awaited sigh.

Gaius closed the book he had been reading, walked up to where Merlin was sat and took a seat opposite him.

"Well then, tell me. What is the matter?" 

"Ugh... I don't- it just- makes, no sense." Frustration was evident in his voice.

"Perhaps, if you told me what happened, we could both try and make some sense out of it?" 

And so he did, Merlin told Gaius everything that had happened that morning, all the important details he could remember, not mentioning his sudden affection for the stranger, the words flowed out of him like wine out of a tilted pitcher.

"I'm telling you, Gaius, I've never seen magic like this before."

The young man bend over the table, his hands splayed out flat pushing onto the old decrepit wood, as if that was gonna make his words any truer.

"Doesn't surprise me Merlin, The Lady Of The Lake is a very powerful sorceress, possibly rivaling that of the High Priestesses."

"So you know her then?" A slight glimmer of hope sparked in Merlin's eyes.

"I've only heard stories - before the Great Purge, she was said to have always helped those in need with their barren lands and crops. She was always kind to villagers but despised noblemen, most of all Kights." 

"Why?"

The old man rose from his chair. 

"That I do not know Merlin." 

"Alright, well then; What do you think she did to Arthur?" 

"It is hard to tell, given the fact, nothing has happened to him yet, I suspect it to be a curse. The question is what kind?" 

"That was to short to be a curse Gaius, it must've been a spell."

Gaius threw Merlin's magic book on the table. 

"You better find out what kind of spell it is then."

Merlin grabbed the book and opened it, readying himself for lengthy research. But asking his mentor one last question couldn't hurt.

"Before she cast the spell, she said something about how his most precious desire would be his downfall. Do you maybe have an idea; What that could mean?" 

"I may know Arthur since he was a babe but I do not know what are his life's wishes. If you want to know that you should ask him, not me." 

With these last words, Gaius went back to his book, leaving Merlin to his magic. 

After long strenuous hours, Merlin came up empty-handed, he went through all his books and some of Gaius' but still, he could not find what he was looking for. It worried him, with apparently how strong Viviane could be, there was no telling what could happen. Merlin felt like he was sitting on a ticking time bomb, just waiting for the best moment to explode. 

*** 

As the weeks went by still nothing seemed to have changed, Camelot was flourishing, Arthur's and Gwen's marriage was never doing better and most importantly Arthur himself was in perfect health. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary which unnerved Merlin all the more. It had been over three weeks since their encounter with the sorceress. Arthur was out training his Knights while Merlin stood nearby ready to tend to Arthur's needs and volitions. The King was now sparring with Gwaine, their swords clanking with every hit, the two men had been fighting against each other and other men for the past hour now, and as time went on it seemed as if Arthur wasn't doing as well as when their training had started. Something most unusual for the once fit young prince of Camelot. 

"What's going on Princess? Didn't eat your breakfast this morning?" 

Gwaine had begun to taunt him, trying to get the most out of their training when it happened. After a particularly strong blow that sent Arthur back a couple of steps, he doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach right in front of his feet on the luscious green lawn. The Knights stopped in their tracks, concerned for their King. Merlin rushed up to him helping him stand as the day had substantially drained him of his strength. If Arthur were, to be honest with himself, he hadn't felt good at all today. It all had begun this morning when Merlin brought him his breakfast. He felt sick ever since he had woken up, and looking at the plate full of meats and cheeses didn't make it any better but of course, he wouldn't say anything. He managed to eat his food and not chuck it right back up, which he saw as a success. However, having been able to keep everything down all day became a challenge when they began training, as, along with his strength, Arthur was losing control over his senses. The Knights were dismissed for the day and Merlin helped Arthur back to his chambers where Gaius, who had already been informed of the incident, was already waiting. They put him to bed and the Physician examined him, taking every possibility into account. Arthur didn't dare tell his old trusted caretaker about his morning's affliction but neither did he tell Merlin. In the end, aside from his now languishing fatigue, Gaius declared it to be a stomach bug.

"Must've been something you ate." He proposed. 

_ Disregarding the fact that he'd been sick even before any sort of food had touched his lips. _ Arthur thought.

"Now, drink this, Sire. It'll help with the sickness." 

He handed him a small vial, filled with a murky green liquid. The young king wasn't thrilled with the color of the draught but nonetheless drank it, reluctantly. He received the draughts for the next three days, thinking that he'd be better by then. When that didn't happen he asked Merlin to fetch him some more but quickly stopped realizing it might be suspicious and found himself having to hide his sickness from everyone around. After an atrocious week of only being able to vomit when no one was around and not being able to eat anything. He was outed when his servant brought him his lunch a week later. 

Merlin set the food down on the table and stood aside observing his master while Arthur looked at his plate like it was going to eat him. He reached a tentative hand bringing a small drumstick up to his mouth, the spices covering the chicken's skin reached his nose and Arthur gaged. Alert, Merlin took a quizzical step forward when a moment later Arthur pushed himself away from the table and retched into a nearby bucket that was usually used for his bath. Right away, the young man was at his side, doing anything he can do to help him.

"Uhh, I can't do this any longer." 

Arthur sat on the floor at the foot of his bed, his breathing labored. Merlin looked at him confused.

"I've been sick for the past two weeks Merlin, it won't stop." 

The young warlock looked at the King suspiciously, he had had his doubts whether Arthur was saying the truth when asked if he was fine, he had his suspicions. But now they were confirmed._ How could someone be sick for so long? _ Merlin thought. He was sure it had something to do with Viviane. 

*** 

Merlin didn't tell Gaius that Arthur was still sick but still secretly provided the young King with the awfully tasting draughts. Which to be honest stopped being effective after about a week. It was now becoming apparent that something was wrong with the rightful heir of Camelot, his skin was getting pale and his cheeks slowly got more hollow, his tunics began to hang off his shoulders rather than delicately rest upon them and when Merlin helped him dress he could see his ribs far more than before. After two weeks of frantic searching, and staying up all night trying to find anything to help Arthur's case, Merlin couldn't take it anymore, he didn't know what to do so he turned to his trusted mentor. A month ago Gaius didn't see anything out of the ordinary but maybe now it would change. 

"If you tell Gaius everything, I'm sure he'll figure something out."

They were walking in the direction of the Physicians' quarters. 

"I can't possibly tell him that my armor has been making my chest sore."

The young King stated, his voice laced with embarrassment.

"Yes you can and yes you will."

"This was your idea, I don't have to do anything." 

Merlin opened the door and the pair found themselves facing the old Physician. 

"Ah, Arthur. How may I be of service?" He rose from his chair.

Arthur looked at Merlin who was giving him a look of encouragement.

"It has... most definitely come to your attention, Gaius that I'm not doing so well, so... I'd like you to see what's wrong with me."

"I see..." 

So as he was asked, Gaius got to work, checking Arthur over in all the ways he knew how; all the while asking him questions, mainly about his symptoms. The statements he received were more than troubling, as in his mind once put all together, they didn't make any sense. With answers varying from sudden nausea and cramps which seemed pretty normal, to frequent urination and muscle tenderness. Which muscles? Arthur didn't really specify. And most recently, a feeling of bloating, that was confirmed during the Physicians' physical examination, as he found the King's lower abdomen to be unusually hard. Putting all his findings together Gaius was dumbfounded, he had seen a mix of these manifestations before, in fact, he saw them quite frequently around Camelot but only in women. _ It couldn't be... _

"Merlin, fetch me some Dandelion leaves will you."

The young raven-haired boy looked at his mentor for a moment, confused by the strange request but quickly went out the door for his errand. Gaius now turned back to the once prince of Camelot with a jar in hand. 

"I need a urine sample, Sire." 

"A sample...?" 

Arthur was still sat on the exam table, puzzled, he looked at the old man with a look full of questions but complied. 

"That will be all, Sire. You may go." 

"So... What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not able to tell yet, Sire. I will once Merlin is back but it will be a while until I know for sure, you must resume to your duties, Your Highness."

"Of course..."

Still, a bit bewildered, Arthur walked out of Gauis' chambers and went back to his responsibilities. About a half-hour later Merlin was back with a handful of leaves, Gaius took a couple and submerged them in a jar filled with a golden liquid. 

"What's that?" Merlin quizzed. 

"Arthur's pee."

"Eurgh!" Instantly, Merlin brought his hands down to his sides. 

"What are you doing with Arthur's pee?!" The young man was utterly disgusted.

"It's a test Merlin, his symptoms make no sense. Tell me. How long ago did you two encounter that sorceress?"

"I don't know... maybe two months ago?"

Suddenly Merlin turned serious. 

"What? Do you think this could have something to do with her?" 

"I fear, Merlin, that Arthur's condition may be a result of magic." 

The older man looked at his ward with regret in his eyes, Merlin reciprocated his gaze with one of uncertainty. 

An hour later and Gaius turned his attention back to the Dandelion leaves. He pulled one out to see it was covered in red blisters. 

"What does that mean?" Merlin questioned by his side. 

"Just as I had feared... Arthur is with child, Merlin."

"What?! HOW? He's a man. How's that even possible?" 

"As I said, I suspect it to be the work of magic. What was the spell - do you remember?" 

"No, Gaius I told you, I've never heard a spell, like that before." 

Right at that moment, Arthur barged into the room, out of breath. Both Gaius and Merlin turned to look at him, hiding the leaves behind them.

"Arthur!" The young warlock exclaimed at the sight of his master.

"Gaius, please tell me you found something." 

The king walked over to them while his two subjects didn't know how to break the news. 

"Sire, I..." Gaius pondered how to tell him. 

"I'm dying?!" The blond's eyes grew tenfolds.

"Nooo!" The pair suddenly exclaimed.

"It is a delicate matter you see, Sire." The old man began.

"Go on." 

"I must warn you that your affliction is most likely the result of magic." 

This time the young King looked to his trusted friend, then back to Gaius. 

"I was informed by Merlin that you had encountered a sorceress a couple of months ago." 

"Yeah but, that has nothing to do with this, her enchantment didn't work."

"And I think it might have, Sire." 

"What do you mean?" Arthur's eyes filled with dread.

Merlin looked on at the situation unsure, how Arthur was gonna take it.

"With all due respect. I see no other possibility other than you're with child, My Lord."

There was a moment of silence and then Arthur chuckled nervously.

"I beg your pardon?"

Neither Merlin nor Gaius spoke a word, their faces as straight as ever. Arthur's demeanor faltered.

"Are-, are you sure?" 

"I see no other explanation." 

The young noble looked away, the gears turning on his head and suddenly stormed out of the room. Merlin looked to his mentor and quickly ran after his king.


	3. Here's why

May 

A week later and Arthur was slowly getting around to the idea, not to say he liked it but he was beginning to wrap his head around it. Which, was a huge step from when Merlin found him in his room after he had stormed out of Gaius' chambers. It was almost like the five stages of grief - at first, he was angry, objects we're flying around the room almost hitting Merlin in the process. In his anger, Arthur shouted a lot of things, at his servant... and, at everyone, really. A couple of days later denial set in, he was acting as if nothing was going on, forbade Merlin from speaking about it. But Arthur isn't stupid and as much as he doesn't want it to be true, it was... and he couldn't do anything about it other than accept it. Honestly, he had gotten over it quicker than Merlin thought he would, sometimes he wondered whether depression and bargaining were just around the corner but they never came. And just like that, the days went by, with Arthur struggling through with his ailment and Merlin and Gaius trying to figure out how it happened and more importantly, what are they going to do next? It wasn't hard to realize that as a man Arthur didn't quite have the necessary body parts to carry on with the pregnancy much less delivering the child... If it even was one. The only people that knew about it - for now - were Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius. They couldn't risk this getting out of the castle walls but nevertheless, Gaius instructed the King to take it easy, not only for the child but for his sake, as the Physician wasn't sure what the condition could possibly do to him. Thankfully his condition wasn't yet physically apparent so they didn't have to worry about hiding it yet, which made it easier for Arthur to keep up appearances. But all this time Merlin couldn't stop thinking back to when it happened, he was sure it was Viviane, she must've made it happen with that spell, they just couldn't have known. The words kept running around in his mind _ 'your most precious desire will be your downfall.' _ What did that mean? Why did she even do this? Hold on, Arthur's most precious desire... What does Arthur most desire? Certainly not to be with child. 

"Arthur?" Merlin spoke up from his spot polishing Arthur's armor at the table while his King was trying to distract himself with work.

"Yes, Merlin?" Came the tired reply.

"What is it, that you want the most?" 

"What?" Arthur was taken aback by the random nature of the question.

"What do you want most, in life?" Merlin straightened himself a little and faced his master. 

"What does that even matter right now? Merlin, if you want to buy me a gift that's not how you should go about it." 

"No, Arthur, you don't get it. Don't you remember what Viviane said right before she put the spell on you?"

Arthur shook his head. 

"_ Your most precious desire will be your downfall. _ What do you think she meant? What does the King of Camelot most want? As a King, as a human, as a man, Arthur. What is your greatest desire?"

"Isn't it obvious? An heir." Right as the words left his lips it dawned on him, he spoke no more, afraid of his answer. 

Merlin sat back in his chair, finally having found the missing piece. 

"But it doesn't make any sense. Why is giving me an heir, albeit in an unusual way, supposed to be my downfall?" 

While Arthur spoke trying to make sense of their new revelation Merlin, left, leaving his work behind, and Arthur dumbfounded. 

"That's what I'm going to find out." He spoke to himself on his way to the stables. 

*** 

In a rush, Merlin got one of the horses ready and made his way out of Camelot, heading for the same clearing where they had met the sorceress. 

Once he got there a couple of hours later it was deserted and peaceful. Beautiful flowers lay under his feet and the lake's water, so still, it reflected the opposite shore graciously, like a giant mirror. 

"Where are you?!" Merlin shouted into the lake, his voice echoing.

"Show yourself!" 

He stood still, all that was heard was the fading echo of his voice and the slight breeze in the air. He looked on into the distance but nothing happened. He turned around and was met with The Lady Of The Lake right in front of him, startling him. 

"Hello, Emrys. I was beginning to think you'd never come back." She smiled. 

Merlin looked at her, once again, dazzled by her beauty. Even after he'd recovered from his fright, his heart never slowed down. She was so beautiful, her green eyes so clear and bright, her lips so full, and her nose so petite and perfect. His thoughts slowly getting back to him, he remembered what he came here for. 

"What did you do to Arthur?" His voice was stern. 

"Only granted him a small favor... with a twist." Her smile was devilish. 

"Why did you do this? Why did you make Arthur pregnant? What does that accomplish?" 

Viviane stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck, looking him straight in the eyes, having to look up, being a bit shorter. He looked right back into hers unable to pull away. He didn't want to pull away... 

"So many questions, Emrys. Why can't we just be together?" 

She caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers, Merlin looked down at her hand. Why was her touch so soothing? 

"Once I get rid of Arthur, we could be with each other, no one would stop us." She got closer, almost hugging him. 

Merlin didn't understand it but somehow, her presence made him feel so good like nothing could touch him, it even made the prospect of being together sound rather nice, _ once she gets rid of Arthur... _ Arthur. 

"NO." He pushed her away. 

"Tell me why you did it." 

Viviane's smile faltered at his rejection and a frown took its place. 

"You really want to know? He deserves to die! And what better way to kill a man than by making him think something good will happen, when in fact, his whole existence will crumble. The child inside Arthur is made of Arthur and my magic, a magic that gives life itself so the balance won't have to be restored in the world. That being said, he's not made for this, the growth of the child and my magic will tire him out to the point were he won't survive the birth, and if he doesn't make it, the child won't make it either. Now if you're so loyal to your King, you can go back to him, it doesn't matter now, you can't do anything to save him." 

With these last words, she vanished, leaving Merlin alone in the clearing as if she had never been there. 

*** 

Once back in Camelot, The young warlock ran straight to Gaius, hoping they could find a way out of this. He ran into the room closing the door behind him and leaning against it. 

"Gaius, we have to stop this." He was still out of breath from running.

"Stop what?" Merlin now made his way over to his mentor who was working at the table. 

"The pregnancy, we have to end it somehow, it's going to kill Arthur." 

"What are you saying, boy." 

The younger man was talking so fast that Gaius was having a hard time following him. He had his pupil sit down and explain everything. 

"I went back there, I spoke with her." 

"With Viviane?" 

"Yes, she said the pregnancy was going to kill Arthur, it was designed to drain him of his energy so that once the time comes, he won't be strong enough to make it, he's going to die, Gaius. We have to stop this."

The Physician sat back on his stool, taking in the information. 

"We have to do something." 

"We can't, Merlin." The warlock, frowned, confused.

"But, we-"

"Merlin, if what you say is true, then there's nothing we can do. Arthur's a man, the only way to end this, is by cutting the fetus out. I'm afraid that's too dangerous, I don't know where it is located exactly, by the time I've cut through all the tissue and took it out, he'd have lost too much blood by the time, I'd be sewing him up." 

Merlin listened to his guardian slowly losing all hope.

"No... we can't just, give up."

"These kinds of procedures are only performed if the mother is dying or already dead, Merlin. The risk is too great." 

Slowly, the younger man got up.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Gaius gave him a look of empathy.

He headed to his room and laid in bed thinking over all that he'd come to know. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Arthur, not like this, not after all this time. In the past, time and time again Merlin was ready to give up his life for Arthur, this time was no different. He found himself wishing he could take his place, even if it meant he'd be the one to die. He felt like he had failed his destiny like he had failed Albion. It's not that depression and bargaining had never come, it's that they weren't Arthur's to endure... They were Merlin's. This truly was the five stages of grief.


	4. I wish I could

June

As the weeks went by Merlin was there, by Arthur's side serving him dutifully. He never told Arthur what he knew, at least he didn't want to yet. As Arthur had entered his fourth month, things seemed to be looking up, his sickness and nausea had almost gone, and he could eat normally again but in reality, Merlin could see it. He could see his friend getting weaker, the life draining out of him day by day, even the Knights had begun to worry, noticing their King's frail appearance. 

*** 

One afternoon they were out on patrol; They had gotten word that a group of smugglers had been seen in the Darkling Woods, they had been there for almost two hours already and they hadn't found or seen anything or anyone. As always, Arthur led the way, Merlin at his side. Followed by Leon with Gwaine and Percival with Elyan. Merlin didn't usually come along on patrols, but this time he felt like he should make an exception. With the once crown prince of Camelot slowly withering away, and Merlin not being able to do anything about it, he wanted to be with him as much as he could, so he could protect him the way he can. And just like in the past few days, he couldn't stop thinking about what is to come. 

"Is something troubling you Merlin? You've been moping for hours." Casually remarked Gwaine.

Merlin hadn't heard him and his preoccupied features remained. After not receiving an answer, Arthur slapped his upper arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He grimaced rubbing his arm.

"Your head is in the clouds again Merlin, you seem to be doing that quite a lot lately." 

After a fruitless search, they had begun to head back to Camelot. 

"I'd rather have my head in the clouds, than up my own arse." Merlin was suddenly unnecessarily rude but that didn't steer Arthur away.

"C' mon, what's on your mind? You can tell me." 

The raven-haired boy stayed silent.

"Is it about me? Look, you don't have to worry, I'm getting better. I ate all of my breakfast this morning." Not even the playful approach seemed to work.

"It's not about you." Merlin didn't look at Arthur so that he couldn't tell he was lying. 

"Well then what is it? You know Merlin, I wouldn't have to-" 

Arthur cut himself off, bringing a gloved hand up to his head, he suddenly felt faint. Merlin looked at him with a watchful eye. 

"I wouldn't have to...-"

This time Merlin saw him blink his eyes a few times.

"You okay?" 

As if on cue, right after the words left Merlin's lips, Arthur felt himself drift away and his body leaned forward almost falling off his horse, if not for his servant grabbing ahold of him in the nick of time. They all stopped and the Knights helped Merlin set an unconscious Arthur down on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?"

Leon asked as Merlin looked over the King's condition.

"I don't know, he's just fainted. We have to get him to Gaius." 

*** 

One of them had gone ahead to inform the Physician he'd be needed. After they had gotten back Arthur was examined right away, he was now lying in the sickbed in Gauis' chambers.

"How is he, Gaius?" Gwen had become a nervous wreck. 

"He's weak and dehydrated, My Lady. I gave him a sleeping draught, he'll be better after a long night's rest." 

"Look at him, he's been off for weeks. What's going on with him?"

"I'm afraid that's all I can do, for now, My Lady." 

She looked at him, clearly done with his lies. 

"Gaius, both you and I know there's something you're not telling me." 

The old man looked at his feet seriously questioning his judgment while Merlin was sitting behind the door to his room, eavesdropping on the royal and his guardian. 

"There is, in fact, your Highness... You see, about four months ago now, a spell was cast on Arthur..."

Gwen gasped.

"...the spell, has caused Arthur to be with child, which explains his prolonged sickness. The pregnancy is slowly eating away at your husband's energy, he is slowly becoming weaker. There's a very high chance he'll die within six moons."

The queen broke down crying. 

"Is there really nothing you can do?" 

"No, My Lady. It's too dangerous, I'd kill him faster than he's already dying." 

"You say he is with child. How can that be?" 

She tried wiping the tears off her face. Merlin, who saw everything through the crack in his closed doors, couldn't stand to see her cry, facing an emotional turmoil of his own he kept racking his brains to come up with a solution. 

"Merlin and he encountered a sorceress on their way back to Camelot. From what I gather, the sorceress was angry with Arthur and cast the spell, there's nothing that can be done." 

Neither of them spoke until Gwen broke the silence.

"Is the child alright?" She was biting her nail. 

"It is hard to say, My Lady." 

She nodded. 

"Thank you, Gaius." 

She left the room, having to go take care of Arthur's duties while the King is indisposed. The instant she left, Merlin came out of his room, quickly grabbing his magic book off of a barrel that stood by the table, quickly sifting through it.

"What are you doing?" Gaius walked closer.

"If magic caused this, then magic should fix this, there has to be something in here." He was still focused on his book.

"It's no use, Merlin." 

A couple seconds later, he stopped on a page pointing at the writing with his finger. 

"Here." He showed Gaius the spell he'd found. 

"A transferring spell? Merlin, what do you intend to do?" Gaius didn't seem too pleased with his ward.

"I'll transfer the child to Gwen, she's a woman she can handle it. She'll carry the heir to the throne, it all fits, it'll be fine."

"Merlin, you can't do that, the pregnancy was made with magic, you don't know if that magic wouldn't transfer onto Gwen as well, all you would be doing is change the host but the outcome will be the same. She might die just as he would." 

The young warlock's shoulders sagged, feeling defeated once more, but he didn't want to let go.

"Gaius, I can't just sit here and watch, you saw how devasted she is, I have to do something." 

"Well, killing the queen isn't a better alternative."

Merlin was sat on a stool next to the table, looking between the words on the page and Arthur, and then it clicked. 

"Then, I'll do it..."

"Do what?"

"I'll carry the child, that way if anything happens it'll happen to me and Arthur will live." He was now full of determination. 

"Are you mad?! You will do no such thing!" Gaius rose his voice. 

"I have no other choice Gaius, I can't bear to see him die knowing I could have done something, anything."

"I will not condone any of this, Merlin you will die."

"And what if I won't? Maybe... it wouldn't affect me the same, maybe I could fight it."

"And what then? What will you do? You'd be carrying the heir to the throne, Arthur's child, there would be serious consequences." 

"I'll... leave before he finds out, he doesn't have to know." 

"Are you out of your mind, boy?" 

The old man sat by Merlin's side at the table.

"Merlin, I understand you'd do anything to save Arthur but I do believe there are limits, and I couldn't watch you suffer through it, I can't stand to see you suffer Merlin. You're the closest thing to a son I'll ever have." 

Gaius couldn't believe what he was hearing and quite frankly, Merlin couldn't believe what he was suggesting. It had been such a spontaneous decision he hadn't given it a single thought, all he cared about was saving Arthur, or Albion will never be born, but at the same time, he understood Gaius' feelings.

"You will not do it and that is final." 

Anger and frustration bubbling within him, Merlin left, clearly, his conversation with Gaius was going nowhere.

*** 

A few hours later and the whole of Camelot was asleep, everyone aside for Merlin. He laid in bed this time really thinking about what he'd said, and he still felt like it was his best option, he had been thinking about it for several hours now and he did see several cons like. What would happen? Where would he go? What if he succeeded and the child was born? How would it be born, actually? He didn't really think about dying, this wasn't the first time Merlin was ready to sacrifice himself for Arthur, there was no doubt about that but this was definitely one of the hardest decisions he had to make. And he made his mind up, he'll do it. Still, in his pajamas, he walked out of his room, making sure not to wake Gaius. He made his way over to the door, thankfully not knocking anything on his way there for once. He looked back at Gaius' sleeping form and paused for a moment thinking back to what his mentor had told him that afternoon. 

"I'm sorry, Gaius."

With these words, he made his way out the door in the direction of the King's chambers, who had been moved there once he had rested for a few hours in the Physicians' quarters. He weaved his way thought the castle hallways and entered the room. He walked up to Arthur who was sound asleep thanks to the sleeping draughts, which would ensure he stayed asleep during the whole ordeal, Gwen slept next to him. As quietly as he could Merlin walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, he looked at Arthur for a moment, he looked so peaceful but still, malnourished. His eyes traveled down the King's body noticing the defined ribs at his sides and a hollow dimple where they met his sternum, his gaze drifted a little lower to finally rest on a small mound, forming under Arthur's bellybutton. For a split second the reality of the whole thing truly sank in, for the first time since they had found out. This really was happening, there really is something growing inside Arthur... you had to see it, to believe it. If he were awake right now, he'd probably tell Merlin not to say anything, _ 'cause he'd probably call him fat. _

_ 'Royal prat...' _ Merlin thought. 

All jokes aside, the young warlock cleared his mind recalling the spell he had read so many times earlier that day, he placed one hand over Arthur's lower abdomen and the other over his. He closed his eyes and chanted the spell, to the best of his abilities.

_ "Mid sê ealdordôm, yfel dihtan êower, âfierran thither yfel âstýran êower." _

As his eyes glowed their familiar golden yellow, he felt the magic leave Arthur and a burning sensation settled in his stomach. He lifted his hand and saw that the young King's stomach was flat again, he smiled, happy that it worked and Arthur was safe once more. He got up, not regarding his own condition as a slight feeling of nausea crept in the pit of his stomach, he left, this time at peace, as he was finally able to fall asleep.

*** 

The next morning, Merlin stirred awake, not feeling particularly great. He moved his hand a bit, his shirt must've ridden up during the night as his fingers were directly touching skin. His eyes still closed, he brushed his thumb up and down, feeling strangely bloated; _ What did he do last night? _ Instantly, his eyes snapped open, he sat up a bit and held the hem of his shirt up to his chest, petrified. The lower part of his usually flat stomach was ever so slightly distended, slowly as the gears turned inside his head he realized what was happening, he felt strange, unreal. It had all felt like a dream up till this point, but the reality came crashing pretty quickly as he realized he hadn't thought about what's next. He sat there on his bed thinking when suddenly Gaius barged into his room, he quickly pulled down his shirt and starred at his mentor. 

"Arthur demands to see us, at once." 

The older man left leaving Merlin stupefied, he barely had time to dress as Gaius was already waiting for him at the door. 

They got to the royal chambers to see Arthur awake with Guinevere by his side, talking. 

"You called, Sire." The old man spoke.

"Ah, yes, Gaius." 

The foursome stood for a moment looking between each other.

"I-uh... Guinevere has told me what you said yesterday, is it true?" 

"I have no reason to believe otherwise, My Lord." 

"Well... I feel perfectly fine, Gaius. In fact, I haven't felt this good in months. How do you explain that?" 

Gaius looked at Merlin, who gave him a 'No idea' kind of look. 

"Most peculiar indeed, Sire. May I examine you? Make sure you truly are alright, you seemed pretty tired yesterday, My lord." 

With the King's permission and another five minutes later Gaius came to a grueling conclusion. 

"I'm afraid you are no longer with child, My Lord."

A strange feeling overwhelmed the royal couple, as they were happy, they didn't have to worry about the Kings' safety anymore, but at the same time, a small glimmer of hope for a new life was crushed. It was confusing really; Should they rejoice? Should they weep? No one was exactly sure what to do in that situation. Gaius didn't say a word to Merlin until they had gotten back to their chambers. 

"What were you thinking?!" 

"About what?" 

"Oh, don't act like you know nothing Merlin, both you and I know what happened." Never has Gaius been so mad.

"I couldn't very well sit here and do nothing Gaius, you saw how he was yesterday and that was only four months, can you imagine what it would be like five months from now?!" It was now Merlin's turn to shout. 

"Exactly! What do you think you'll be like? You'll be no better than dead by the looks of things." 

"Better me than Arthur..." Tears welled in Merlin's eyes.

Both Gaius and Merlin's anger died down sharing a look of empathy, each of them understanding the other's reasoning.

"Oh, _ Merlin... _" The Physician hugged his ward. 

"So... it worked, you're carrying the heir to Camelot." 

"I-uh... I haven't thought of it that way..." Merlin chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" 

"I'm alright if a bit nauseous."

"I see." Gaius idled rasing his iconic brow. 

"Sit." He ordered. 

"What for?" 

"Make sure you and the babe are alright, obviously."

"Obviously..." 


	5. (Don't) Run

It had been nearly two weeks since Merlin performed the spell, for the most part, he didn't really feel any different aside from the constant knowledge of what's inside him always in the back of his mind. He had begun to have trouble sleeping, which seemed to be the only way the pregnancy was affecting him so far. Physically, on the other hand, Merlin found himself having to loosen his belt, which wasn't a good sign, it meant the child within him was getting bigger, soon he'll have to find someplace to go. Gaius was currently checking Merlin over, to see how he felt.

"The child is growing Merlin, you can't keep this a secret for long."

"I know, Gaius, I know..." 

"You have to tell Arthur, running away isn't a good choice." 

"And how am I supposed to explain this? I can't very well tell him. Can you imagine: _ Oh, hi Arthur, it's just me your servant, Merlin, I'm pregnant with your child, oh and by the way I have magic. _" 

The Physician was met with a 'you can't be serious' face from his ward.

"You don't have to tell him about your magic, tell him it was the sorceress." 

"Arthur may be an idiot but he's not that dumb, he'll never believe that."

"It's better than leaving. Where will you go?"

"I'll figure something out." 

"Merlin, think about this. If you end up losing your strength like Arthur you won't make it out there, and with Morgana on the loose gods know what she may do to you if she finds out." 

Merlin paused, he couldn't deny, Gaius' argument was strong.

"I'll take my chances." He got up and set off to begin the day, finish his chores. 

*** 

The young warlock had been running around after Arthur all day, bringing errands, polishing his armor and whatnot, little by little he felt more tired than he'd usually be after a day like this. Thankfully things had slowed down, and Merlin was now walking to Arthur's chambers with clean laundry in a big basket. As he was about to turn into the right corridor he saw Gaius heading the same way, he thought nothing of it but kept his distance. He saw his mentor stop at the royal chambers and knock, entering the room soon after, Merlin walked over to the wooden door and eavesdropped. Inside, Gaius made his away over to the King who was busy at his desk.

"Sire." He bowed.

"Yes, Gaius." 

"I have been yours and your father's subject, Physician and a member of the Council for many years..." 

"Yes, indeed, my father enlisted a lot of trust in you, Gaius and I do too."

Arthur put his quill down, focusing his attention on the old man. 

"I trust you as King and as a friend Arthur, and I do hope you hold me in the same regard." 

"Of course." 

"Then, it is my belief, that you will trust me in this private yet delicate matter." 

"Well, then... What is it? I can't do anything if you don't tell me."

"I hope I'm making the right decision telling you this, as I am breaking a trust I deeply cherish, My Lord. But, I know what happened to you and your child." Gaius' face was as if made out of stone. 

"You do? How so? Gaius, tell me." Arthur rose from his chair.

Behind the door, Merlin felt betrayal overtake him as he feared his guardians' next words.

"The child lives on inside another, Sire." 

Gaius, couldn't look his King in the eye, as he knew the consequences of his actions while Arthur was urging him to speak. 

"Who?! Tell me." 

"Merlin, he... he spoke to the sorceress, offering his life for yours, Sire." 

Hearing the fateful words, Merlin dropped the laundry basket right where he stood and run to his chambers, turns out he'll have to leave sooner than he thought. On the other side of the door, Arthur laughed straight in Gaius' face.

"Merlin? HA! Are you sure? There has to be a mistake." 

"I assure you, My Lord, it is no mistake, I have myself been witness to it and I've taken care of Merlin in his current state. He is planning on leaving Camelot so you wouldn't know, but I couldn't stand the idea of 

him possibly out there suffering as you had." 

Listening to his Physician's words, Arthur realized he was telling the truth, but if it really was the truth then it means he'd been in his presence the whole time, not noticing a thing. It is true that Merlin had been more tired and uncoordinated lately but Arthur just chucked it up to him being a clumsy oaf. Even more so if it's true, it means his child still lives, an heir to Camelot was still a possibility. 

"Gaius, where is he?" 

"I don't know, Sire, I haven't seen him all day."

Not wasting any more time, Arthur rushed out of his chambers in search of his servant... but he was too late, once he had gotten to the Physician's quarters, Merlin was nowhere to be found and some of his belonging were gone. The once and future King run through the castle's halls, but he couldn't find him, instead, he stumbled upon Sir Leon. 

"Leon! Have you seen Merlin?" 

"He was heading to the stables, My Lord." 

Without even as much as a 'Thank you' Arthur ran, he ran towards the stables, almost bumping into several servants on his way there. He entered the stables to see one of the horses gone, he was once again too late and Merlin had managed to get away. 

*** 

In his haste, Merlin wasn't able to grab too many things, he'd managed to take a bread roll, a change of clothes and a blanket, it had taken him so long to get the horse ready for a moment he thought Arthur was actually going to get him but just at the last minute he'd made it out of Camelot looking back seeing Arthur running down the stairs too preoccupied to look ahead. When he was planning this out, he always thought he'd have more things, more time, that he'd be better prepared but, he couldn't change how things had gone. Due to the fact that it was getting late when he left, it had quickly gotten dark so Merlin set up camp, traveling at night won't do him any good. Just like these past two weeks, he didn't get much sleep and with Arthur possibly at his heels, he didn't get much peace of mind either. In the morning, the chirping of birds slowly rose him from his sleep, he sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hello, Emrys." 

Merlin jumped at the somewhat familiar voice, clearing his sight to see Viviane sitting opposite him. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"What? Can't I visit a friend in need?" Her beauty was ever so dazzling.

"You're not a friend." 

"Then how come your eyes devour me every time we meet." 

She smiled devilishly as Merlin turned away, she walked up closer to him and kneeled by his side. 

"Go away, I don't need your help." 

He couldn't have picked a worse moment to say that as his stomach rumbled loudly, his face was tired and raw, dark bags under his eyes. Disregarding his protest, Viviane reached for the hem of his tunic, lifting it up, revealing the tiniest of bumps. 

"What have you done, Emrys?" If Merlin didn't know better he'd almost thought she actually felt pity for him.

"You left me no choice." 

"No, I gave you an opportunity and you threw it away!" 

"You were going to kill Arthur, I had to do something!" The air between them was tense. 

"And look at you now... running away from the man you try so desperately to protect while he thinks of you as an utter fool."

"That's not true!" Merlin suddenly found himself strangely emotional, tears welling in his eyes.

"Then why are you running? Does he know about your magic, Emrys? Go back to your precious King and tell him the truth. That's right, you can't. Believe me, Emrys, I want you no harm, but this is powerful magic, as an entirely new life is forming I cannot end this, I can only ease some of it." 

"What do you mean?" 

She placed her hand on his stomach.

_ "M¯æst ðrâgnîede gên sê s¯æl râd pînnes, fylst his of hê hêahstr¯æt oð hwæne duguð dægtîd winnan forfaran niðergang môdigan sîn mearcland." _ As the words left her lips, almost like a poem or a song, her eyes glowed golden yellow but Merlin didn't feel particularly different.

"What did you do to me?" 

"You'll know. When the time comes."

She ran her hand down his cheek grazing his chin with her fingertips.

"Come with me, Emrys, I could help you, we could be together, run away from here to where magic isn't outlawed, we could raise this child together."

They locked eyes lingering in each other's gaze. Merlin was enamored once more.

"You, me and our baby... Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

He nodded, charmed by her looks, Viviane got closer looking at his lips, the space between them closed as they closed their eyes and she gently kissed his lips, Merlin not sure of his reasoning gingerly kissed back. They broke apart as they heard a twig break in the distance, and faint voices were now heard from afar, calling out Merlin's name.

_ "Arthur." _ Came Merlin's alarmed voice.

"Come with me, Emrys." 

Merlin looked at his stomach and then back at Viviane, bewildered, as his name kept being shouted in the distance. 

"I, have to go..." 

He stumbled up to his feet, grabbing the blanket and set off on his horse, he had no time to look back as he left Viviane behind, running away from Camelot's patrol. He made his way east to Cenred's kingdom. If he outruns the patrol maybe he could stop in Ealdor for a while. About ten minutes later, it was quiet again, he had managed to get away... Merlin was strolling peacefully down a path still vigilant, it was almost as if it was too quiet. And he was right to feel that way as out of nowhere came the King and his Knights galloping behind him. The young warlock ran for his life, his horse going as fast as it could, he got rid off some of them by either dropping heavy branches on their heads or snapping their saddle straps but Arthur persisted, he chased Merlin down to a part of the woods that was littered with slippery rocks which forced them both to abandon their horses and resume the chase on foot. Even though their chase had only been on for a few minutes, to Merlin it almost felt like hours, he hated running away, especially if he didn't want to. He, of course, managed to slip on the aforementioned rocks but quickly got up, he ran endlessly not sure where he was running anymore. And just as he thought he had lost him, Merlin hid behind a boulder only to discover it was a dead-end, similar to the one they had caught Caerleon in. 

"Merlin, stop. You're trapped."

"Thank you,_ Arthur, _ I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't said anything..." Merlin dramatized, to which the king recognized his insolence but didn't give his servant the satisfaction by remaining unfazed.

"Why did you run?" 

"You know this is sorcery, you would've chopped my head off."

"It wasn't your fault, it was the sorceress, Gaius told me."

Was Arthur really this naive, believing what Gaius had told him? Or is he in denial?

"Arthur-"

"Do you really believe, I would hurt you, Merlin?"

Deep down, Merlin knew, Arthur wouldn't but, right now for some reason he wasn't so sure.

"I know what happened, alright?"

_ Do you? _

"And, I'm grateful for your sacrifice, knowing what it implies but, you should've told me. _ That _ is my heir."

It hurt Merlin to see how simple his hopeful friend thought this was. 

"There's something Gaius didn't tell you, Arthur." 

"Enlighten me then."

"If... the carrier, dies, the child dies with it, Arthur. It would've died with you and it will die with me, I only did it so ** you ** would live, that... thing is just a parasite meant to drain you of life in the guise of a blessing."

Merlin's words set Arthur aback. Was it true? Could nothing be done? 

"You weren't supposed to know, let me go and you'll never hear from me again, you won't have to deal with this, in front of your people, the council, anyone..." 

The King didn't move, didn't speak, seeing that Merlin took it as he was free, he walked past Arthur intending on leaving but felt a hand on his chest holding him back. 

"Let me go." 

"No, Merlin, you're coming back to Camelot." 

The raven-haired boy tried to pass through his King regardless but Arthur gripped his upper arm not letting him go.

"I'm not gonna let you go out there on your own in your condition, we will go back and we'll figure something out. I'm not gonna let you die, Merlin. I'm sure Gaius will think of something."

He looked his servant in the eye, in a way, telling him he did care. 

"It won't work." 

"At least let me try!" The king was getting tired of the younger man's constant pessimism.

Reluctantly, Merlin gave up and agreed to go back to Camelot. As soon as they had all gotten back to the castle Arthur dragged Merlin to the Physician's quarters. He opened the old wooden door and lightly pushed his tired servant in so he'd walk forward towards Gaius who was mixing up various potions for the castle residents who needed them. As soon as the Physician saw his ward he went over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Merlin."

"It's alright, Gaius, I would've done the same."

At the King's orders, the older man examined the young servant pronouncing him to be just tired and slightly dehydrated, nothing a day's rest wouldn't fix. 


	6. More than a feeling

July

A month later and the condition was very apparent, at five and a half months the bump was undeniably there, heavily accented by Merlin's slim belt wrapped near his hips and his tunic stretching tight over the mound. The days were now wearing him down and he'd began to feel a deep ache in his hips, Gaius explained it was due to the baby getting bigger and warned him it would get worse. But none of that deterred Merlin from his duties, he still performed his assigned responsibilities to Arthur's displeasure. 

The next day Merlin had returned, at breakfast, the King informed him he'd have no duties to perform, which confused him until he saw George walk in with the King and Queen's food. 

"So you're sacking me?" Came Merlin's surprised voice.

"What? No! Merlin, nothing like that. It's just-"

"So that's how it is, I save your life and you sack me!"

"No, Merlin."

"You know what?"

_ "MERlin." _

"I'm leaving, and you won't stop me this time."

"Listen To Me, Merlin!" 

Arthur rose his voice almost shouting, which was enough to quiet his manservant down.

"I'm not sacking you, you're still in my employ, it's just George here is gonna... help you..." 

"Help me...?" Suspicion trembled in the younger man's throat. 

"How?" 

"He is to overtake all your duties until further notice." Arthur was scared of what his friends' reaction would be. 

"SO YOU ARE SACKING ME!."

"No, he isn't, Merlin." Finally, Gwen entered the conversation.

"We just don't want you working, physically, in your condition." The queen tried to ease his emotions. 

"Working physically in my condition..." He repeated the words back to himself slowly.

"This isn't a disease, you know, I can work, I'm fine." 

"We know this is going to be taxing on you, we just don't want you to get hurt that's all."

"I'm not gonna get hurt. Arthur, get rid of him or I'm leaving, and you won't find me this time, I'll make sure of it." 

The once and future King looked between his servant and his wife, Gwen pleading him to make the right choice with her eyes, and Merlin staring angrily, waiting for his answer. 

"...George, you're dismissed." 

"But, Sire..." 

"Just... go." 

A wild grin of satisfaction spread across Merlin's features, at the small revenge. 

"Will, that be all, Sire?" The younger man smiled, happy to resume his job.

"If I see you so much as flinch, you're not allowed to work." Arthur threatened.

"Yes, Sire." With the matter settled, Merlin left. If he was to stay in Camelot till his final days, Arthur wasn't about to take away his only distraction. 

*** 

So as he said he would, Merlin kept on working and as his body changed and his stomach grew he found himself working more and more, even if he'd gotten tired, but the worst development was yet to come. 

Almost two weeks ago now, as he entered the fifth month, the raven-haired boy was on all fours in the royal chambers, washing the floor.

His back and his knees ached to no end as he had almost finished cleaning the room when he felt something, inside him - thinking it was just gas, he dismissed the thought and focused back on the floor, his right hand going round and round in circles scrubbing with the brush when there it was again, but more distinct. He stopped in his tracks, distracted by the feeling, no - movement. Very faintly but it was there, the child had begun to move. Merlin sat on his knees about to touch his stomach when his royal pratness decided to walk into the room, essentially distracting Merlin. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just about done with the floor." 

Merlin quickly quipped back remembering he'd lose his job at any sign of distress.

Arthur eyed him suspiciously but said nothing and left. 

Two days later it happened again, this time Merlin was with Gaius, standing off to the side, propped against the table. He listened on as the old man babbled all the while cooking their dinner. He had almost stopped listening to him, lost in his thoughts when he felt it again, a slight flutter in his belly. He reached up and rested his hand on his stomach, his eyes lost in endless voids. _ Maybe he could feel it from the outside too? _

"Ahem." Gaius cleared his throat, bringing Merlin out of his thoughts.

"Are you going to eat?" 

The Physician was already sitting at the table with two sets of plates full of hot food. Wordlessly, Merlin sat down, grabbed the spoon and began drawing squiggles in his food. He could still feel very delicate movements within him, he couldn't stop thinking about it, the very first solid evidence. Yeah sure, he'd felt nauseous and his stomach had grown but, nothing made it as real as feeling the little movements right then and there. 

"Are you alright my boy?" 

Merlin's eyes shot up, looking at his guardian. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." 

Not wanting Gaius to get any more suspicious, Merlin ate his food. 

And ever since, Merlin felt movements, every day getting stronger and stronger but with the movements came something else. As the child grew and struggled within the confines of his body Merlin began to feel this... warmth, this... energy. An energy that was all too familiar to the young warlock, as he's lived with it all his life. This troubled Merlin, it wasn't good, but was it real or was he just making things up? His own mind twisted by the people he had met and the events that happened to him. Was his body just having some sort of reaction to the child or was there something else? Late one night, Merlin sneaked out of the castle like he had done so many times before, he walked through the forest, tired by the late hour and his laborious day.

_ "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" _

He called out into the night with as much might in his throat as he could muster. As he entered the familiar clearing an immense shadow cast against the light of the moon, great broad wings spread out in the sky as The Great Dragon landed upon the earth right before his feet. 

"Ah, good to see you, Young Warlock." 

The great beast spoke with a voice so tired, about as tired as Merlin felt. 

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." 

The Dragon and Dragonlord shared a look of appreciation, having not seen each other in a long time. 

"I see, you are with child." Kilgharrah broke their moment of silence.

"Ah, yeah... well, it's not mine... It's Arthur's." 

Merlin stammered out an explanation until he realized how it sounded.

"I mean, we didn't- I have nothing to do with this- I used my Magic to-"

The Great Dargon chuckled at his nervous kin.

"It's this sorceress and Arthur... I have nothing to do with it, I only tried to save Arthur." He finally gave up trying to justify himself. 

"I know, Young Warlock, although you might have more in common than you think." 

"What do you mean?" 

"It is not mere coincidence that you are not as affected by the spawn, growing inside you." 

"What? You mean, you knew this would happen?" 

"No one can truly know what Destiny holds, Merlin." Kilgharrah shifted his weight. 

"You mean to say, my Destiny was for this magic baby to suck the life out of me?" The young boy stirred with anger. 

"No, Young Warlock. Your time amongst men is not over, the ways of the old religion need to be taught and be passed on, to unite Albion." 

Almost as if at the mention of the name, Merlin felt the child move within him and the familiar energy was present again. Replaying Kilgharrah's words in his head and feeling the energy inside him, Merlin put the pieces together.

"Does it have magic?" He asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"The child is made of magic, very powerful magic, Merlin, the very same magic you possess. You may not know its' full potential yet, but in time, you will learn."

"Learn what?" 

"The answer that you seek, Young Warlock." The Dragon curled his wings closer. 

"Stop speaking in riddles, Kilgharrah." 

"You play a crucial role in the child's life." 

"How?" Merlin was tired of all the questions.

"That is for you to find out." 

And with these last words, The Great Dragon unfolded his wings and took off into the air, leaving the young boy stranded in the middle of the clearing. The grass around Merlin, flattened by the sheer force generated by the beast's wings. 

*** 

August

As the patrol was getting ready for their round waiting for Arthur and having their horses prepared, Gwain notices in the corner of his eye a figure struggling with a horse. He maid his way over to realize it was Merlin, out of breath, trying to put a saddle on the King's horse. Without a word, Gwain grabbed the saddle and hoisted it up on the horses back. 

"What are you doing?!" The young boy protested. 

"Helping you, I'm not gonna have you lifting heavy saddles when your six months with child." 

"Keep it down." Merlin gritted through his teeth. The Knights were informed of Merlin's predicament fairly quickly after he had come back, but the council didn't know yet. 

"And that's six months in a week, mind you." 

"Same difference, you still shouldn't be carrying things, you look like you're about to fall over."

"You shouldn't be helping me. If Arthur sees I'm not fit to do my job he'll make me step down." 

"That's _ exactly _ why I should be helping you. It's better if he sees you getting help rather than keel over."

Merlin didn't dare say anything. 

"Have you told your mother yet? I'd like to think she'd be happy about a grandchild." Gwain fastened the straps of the saddle tighter.

"It's not mine Gwain, it's Arthur's, I'm only carrying it... Oh! My mom! I haven't written her yet... I haven't said goodbye..."

"Hey! You're not gonna die, Merlin. You hear me?" 

"And what if I do?" The raven-haired boy looked at the ground. 

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen, alright?"

Merlin nodded and soon after made a face, bringing his hand up to his stomach.

"You okay, Merlin?"

"Yeah, it just moved." He dismissed.

Gwain's eyebrows rose up to his hairline, some of his fringe falling in front of his eyes.

"I-ah, can I?" The man stammered not sure it was okay.

"Sure." 

Gwain removed his big leather glove and with a slightly unsure hand, rested his palm on the younger man's stomach.

"Here." 

The young warlock grabbed the Knight by the wrist and moved his hand a bit to the left, he felt nothing but a moment later a slight flutter made itself known, bringing a smile to his face. 

"Sir, Leon is everyone ready?" Suddenly echoed the King's booming voice.

"Yes, Sire."

Gwain lifted his hand and put his glove back on, nodding to Merlin that he'll see him later.


	7. To the rescue

September 

Merlin was currently sitting in Arthur's chambers waiting for him, as he was coming back from a hunt. He was now having trouble moving around with how sore his hips were getting, he'd figured he'd go to the place the King will inevitably go. He'd been waiting for quite some time now, almost having given up he was considering coming later when the door opened to finally reveal a pretty satisfied Arthur. 

"I take it the hunt went well, Sire?" 

"Ah, Merlin, yeah I supposed it did. What are you doing here?" The former Prince took off his gloves. 

"We need to talk." 

"About what?" Arthur grasped the back of the chair that was facing Merlin. 

"About your child." The younger man deadpanned, from where he was sitting.

"What about it?" 

"When are you going to tell the council?" 

"What?" 

"That you're having one, you clotpole." _ God, he could be thick sometimes... _

"Ah, yes, about that. I've got a great plan, I was thinking; once it's born, we'll take the child to the woods, and when I go on Patrol we'll act as if I found an orphan child, presumably left there by their mother, and I will take it in as my ward." 

The blond looked pleased with his idea, Merlin stood up, shocked.

"What?! So it can be like Morgana? Arthur, this is your legitimate heir. Why would you do that?"

"You know why I can't. If my people learn this child is born of magic it would be a desecration, with magic outlawed it would be a great risk." 

"Then you're no better than your father." The words stung worse than they should have. 

"You don't have to mention magic, you certainly don't have to mention me." Merlin was getting increasingly more angry. 

"You... can say it was with a servant. Proclaim Gwen can't have children so you used a surrogate, anything but please, acknowledge it as your own, Arthur. What if one day Gwen does have a child and you already had a ward, you can't even begin to imagine how irrelevant that child would feel." 

"Why? I would love them both equally." 

"That's not the point. If I am still strong enough when the time comes and this child does live, by God Arthur, claim it. Claim this child, for I will be gone and none will be the wiser. It won't matter." 

"Will you please stop saying that Merlin, you're not going to die." 

Right as the sentence ended the big door to the room opened, a guard stood in its way. 

"A message from a messenger, My Lord."

"What does it say?" 

"A village has been ambushed, there is evidence of magic at play." 

_ "Morgana..." _ Merlin breathed under his nose.

"Are there any dead?" 

"No, Sire only some men were injured." 

"Tell the Knights to get ready, were riding out at first light."

"Yes, Sire." The guard closed the door and left. 

"Arthur you can't go, it's probably Morgana, it's a trap."

"I have to, Merlin." 

"She's too powerful, you can't fight her." 

Suddenly the raven-haired boy swooned on his feet, Arthur quickly grabbed his forearms holding him steady.

"Hey, you okay?" 

"Yeah... I'm just tired." He rubbed his face with one hand.

"Go back to your chambers and rest, we'll talk later." 

*** 

As soon as the sunlight had shone through his bedroom windows Arthur got ready, he had put on his armor and headed for the castle entrance. He opened the door making his way down the main stairs when amongst his Knights he noticed Merlin, with a horse no less.

"May I ask; What do you think you're doing?" The younger man turned around as soon as he heard the voice behind him. 

"I'm coming with." He explained like it was obvious.

"You're not going anywhere." 

"Arthur, if this is Morgana's doing then you're walking straight into a trap, you'll die out there." Tired eyes protested. 

"That's exactly why you can't come."

"But I have to-"

"No you don't, I'm not having you go into dangerous territory when you're heavy with child." Arthur hissed into Merlin's ear. 

"I'm not a woman you know, I don't need you protecting me."

"Oh, that you certainly aren't. No woman would be as careless as you are."

"Like you know anything about caring."

"I wouldn't risk the life of an innocent child."

The King looked straight into his servant's eyes, as he went completely silent.

"Hold him." Arthur spoke to the guards.

The two men held onto each one of Merlin's arms, waiting for further orders.

"Take him to Gaius and tell him not to leave him out of his sight." 

With this last order, Arthur mounted his steed and signaled to the Knights to go ahead. Merlin watched as the Camelot men set off on their unknown journey, fighting his two captors to no avail. As Arthur had said, the guards dragged him back to Gaius, who was still in his nightclothes not having yet noticed his pupil's absence. As soon as he'd learned of Merlin's intention the young warlock was reprimanded and forbidden from going outside for the day.

"What? You can't keep me here, I've got chores to do." 

"Yes, I can and No, you don't, you're too tired to perform your duties anyway and it sure won't matter since the King is away." The Physician was definitely angry with his ward.

"I have to go and find him, Morgana is probably just waiting for him to fall into her trap." He was visibly upset. 

"Well, you wouldn't be much help, you can't even touch your toes without falling over." Gaius rose his iconic brow, displeased.

Merlin sat at the table and sighed, defeated. 

"It's alright, Merlin, Arthur can fend for himself." 

"Ha! He wouldn't last a day without me..." 

The young man was lost in thought as he presumably thought of all the times he's had to save the former prince's life.

"Could you... bring me a book from my room, Gaius? My legs are terribly sore." 

"Certainly." 

_ 'At least he found something to take his mind off.' _Gaius thought as he entered the small little room, looking about seeing several books strewn about the place.

"Which one?" He rose his voice, just to be heard. 

"The one on the table underneath the window." Merlin voiced back. 

Just as he saw Gaius go that direction he reached his hand out pointing at the bedroom door. 

"_ Behaepse faest." _Merlin whispered under his breath and his eyes glowed yellow, the wooden door closed and locked shut, trapping the old man inside. 

"Merlin? _ Merlin?! _" His guardian called out, distressed. 

"Sorry, Gaius, but I really have to save Arthur. Don't worry I'm sure someone will come and let you out soon." 

As quickly as he could manage, he made it back into the courtyard, he retreated his horse from the stables and not without a struggle, mounted it, setting off out into the wilderness looking for his King hoping he could still make it.

*** 

Since the village wasn't far from Camelot, after about forty minutes on horseback they were able to see the village in the distance, smoke rising from some of the little huts. They were about another hour away as their only way was through the forest, they were passing through a particularly rough part of the woods when from all sides mercenaries came in, to attack. The King and his Knights ambushed, jumped off their horses and drew their weapons to battle, fighting off each soldier one by one. The men fought bravely, as long as they could but new soldiers kept coming in as if they would never end. Soon after Elyan was hit by one of the mercenaries, Percival rushed to help him. All the while they fought off their attackers, Morgana appeared from behind a tree. 

"Hello, Arthur... long time no see." She idled. 

Arthur turned sharply, astounded by the sight of his half-sister, leaving him suddenly defenseless just for a moment. But that moment, that split second was enough for one of the mercenaries to strike him in his side, everything stalled as if time had stopped just in that instance. The King looked back at his attacker and struck him down in return but it was too late he was injured. The Knights stopped at the sight of their King and the soldiers stopped at Morgana's command, the battle ceasing at once. 

"Why are you doing this?!" The blond demanded, holding his bleeding side. 

"So I can finally regain what is rightfully mine."

She lifted her hand. 

_ "Onslaep nu!" _

And with a word the men of Camelot dropped unconscious to the ground like dead flies.

*** 

Once Merlin had finally made it out of Camelot and had ridden for about ten minutes he had realized that at six and a half months, riding had gotten much harder, and much more painful than he'd remembered, as with every step of his steed he felt the ache in his hips double tenfolds, he'd begun to wonder; How much longer could he withstand this torment? 

"You know, I wouldn't have to do this if your dad wasn't such an idiot."

He spoke softly not quite to himself but to the baby, resting a hand on his stomach. The last time Merlin rode a horse was two months ago, trying to outrun Arthur's men - let's say this wasn't his best moment as his pain cause him to slow his pace down, which meant it'll take him longer to find Arthur and the Knights... hopefully not too long. 

Another two hours later Merlin was just about halfway to the village, the King should already be there by now. Taking one last look at the small town ahead of him the young warlock went back into the lush forest, he made his way down the path soon noticing a lonely horse eating the grass right under its hooves. He approached closer, recognizing it as a horse from Camelot. But what was it doing here alone? Something must've happened. The raven-haired boy got off his horse and made his way into the trees, off the path he stumbled discreetly through the tree roots careful not to trip, his center of balance, having drastically shifted in the recent weeks. He walked deeper and deeper into the forest soon noticing a couple of mercenaries sitting together, chatting away. Scanning the area he spotted the King and his Knights all tied around two thick trees, asleep. With his magic, Merlin made some leaves ruffle in the distance, catching the attention of the guards, once they were far enough, he made tree branches fall on their heads knocking them out cold. He made his way over to his friends ascertaining the situation, untieing their hands and noticing Elyan and Arthur's wounds. 

_ "Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar." _

Soon enough they stirred, their wounds having been healed but they weren't waking. 

"Come on! Wake up, dollophead, this isn't the time for a nap." He slapped the King in the face but nothing happened. 

_ "Ic acwoce the! Ic the bebeode thaet thu nu slaepest!" _

Merlin wasn't quite sure what he would do if this spell didn't wake them but at last, the first to open his eyes was Percival who looked around, confused and then noticed the familiar figure. 

"Merlin?" He asked, his head aching. 

"Yep, that's me." 

"Wha- what are you-? You shouldn't be here." 

"Don't think you have much of a say in the matter now." The younger man helped remove the ropes off his friends.

_ "YOU!" _

A grave voice came from afar, to reveal Morgana standing a few paces away, both Merlin and Percival were frozen at her sight. 

"Somehow I always find you thwarting my plans!" 

She began to walk closer, all Merlin could do was run, his friends hadn't woken yet and were too weak, he couldn't count on them now, so he ran, into the forest attempting to escape Morgana. He ran - or it looked like what you would call running at this point, but he was too slow, the witch was right behind him, he wasn't gonna last long, she surely had him.

"What happened to you, Merlin? You used to be so agile."

She mused not really having had the chance to notice his predicament.

"So quick and sharp."

And just as she was gaining upon him, she was sent back falling into loose leaves on the ground, the young man looked back not knowing what happened, to see Viviane standing there. She looked back at him and approached him, happy he was alright.

"Emrys, come on, we gotta get you out of here." 

She grabbed him under the arm and helped him walk faster.

"Why are you helping me?" 

"Because I know now, Emrys. I know how important this child is, to you, to Albion." 

"Wha- how do you know that?" 

"No time to explain, you have to run, you have to live." 

She helped him navigate the rough terrain careful not to slip on the wet moss and exposed roots. The farther they got the more Merlin began to trip, not having it in him to lift his feet, the pain and fatigue having become too much to bear. For a moment they thought they were safe but they soon found out they were at Morgana's mercy. She had managed to catch up with them, violently pushing Viviane away with her magic, leaving Merlin alone too weak to fight. 

"I should have done this a long time ago." 

Morgana had him on the ground pushed up against an old tree, his breaths deep and fast with adrenaline. She stood over his body holding up her hand about to smite him with some spell when out of nowhere Merlin felt the familiar warmth in his stomach. '_ Not now' _he thought. It's never been this hot before. It spread around his belly and kept getting hotter like it was getting stronger and just as Morgana was about to say the words unbeknownst to Merlin his eyes flashed yellow and a strong wave of magic that wasn't his own, blasted right into Morgana sending her several yards away knocking her out. The young man sat there, shaking, not really sure what just happened. With the little strength, he had left he went over to Viviane who was slowly coming to. 

"What just happened?" She asked confused. 

"I'm... not, quite sure, I- I, think _ it _saved me." He looked down at his middle. 

Soon enough the both of them were back on their feet, running as fast as they could, the young warlock was particularly spent after the ordeal while Viviane had regained her strength and helped him along. They had been walking for quite some time, not sure where they were going anymore but anywhere was better if it meant being away from Morgana. 

"It shouldn't be long, Emrys, if only I could get you to some water I could help you."

The young man didn't reply.

This part of the woods suddenly felt familiar and it wasn't long until Merlin and Viviane stumbled upon Arthur and the Knights, happy they found Merlin, the King, however, furious at the sight of the sorceress.

"It's you! You tried to kill me!" He screamed appalled.

"Not now, Arthur, she saved me." The raven-haired boy wheezed between words.

"And us? Elyan and I were injured." 

"That was her to." Merlin looked to the young woman, telling her to go along with his story. 

"I found all of you, hurt and unconscious, and she found me, I asked her to help." 

He was having trouble speaking and standing, the Knights took him from the sorceress. 

"Why are you helping us?" Arthur now spoke directly to her. 

"Because it has been foretold, yours and your servant's child will do great things, Arthur, they will bring upon a new age to Camelot." 

"Wha- What do you mean? Me and Merlin's...?" His words faltered.

"That day, to create a new life my magic took two pieces of already living beings, one being you, the other, Merlin. I just hadn't realized it wasn't a coincidence." 

Out of the blue, the sound of Merlin's agony-filled voice pierced the air, making everyone look at him. 

"What is it?" Asked Gwaine. 

"Hurts..." The young man gritted through his teeth.

"What do you mean: Wasn't a co...in...cidence?" Once the King had looked back, Viviane was gone. 

"Aaah!" 

Once again Merlin cried in pain, hearing that, Arthur snapped back to reality. 

"Merlin! What's wrong?" 

"It hurts... the baby, something's wrong."

The pain and stress he had endured throughout the day became too much for him and even though he tried to stay awake he couldn't do it, the young man fainted in his friends' arms, leaving his name on everybody's lips. 

"We have to get him back to Gaius." Offered Leon.

"Yeah, obviously but how do you want to do that? He's unconscious and pregnant, and we don't have our horses while Camelot is at least over an hour away." Complained Arthur. 

"Well, he got here somehow right? His horse can't be far and I'm sure ours shouldn't be too far either." Percival seamed the only level headed person in the group at the moment. 

While two of them looked after Merlin the rest went out to look for their horses onto the path they had taken on their way in. Maybe today was their lucky day as they did indeed find Merlin's horse and one other Camelot horse. They used Percival's cape as a sling given it was the biggest, and slowly but surely headed for the castle. During their walk, the young man stirred a few times, sometimes groaning and moaning in pain but he had only woken once they had crossed the castle gates, seemingly having regained enough strength only to open his eyes. They took him to the physician who seemed angry yet at the same time worried at the sight of his ward. 

"What happened?" 

They laid him on the sickbed.

"We were ambushed, in the forest, Merlin had found us, he helped us but Morgana went after him, once we found him again, he said something hurt and fainted." Elyan gave a quick rundown of the recent events. 

"Hm... All of you, out." 

Without much of a fuss, one by one the Knights left, knowing their friend was in good care, save for Arthur who, without a single word sat down on the chair Merlin's jacket had been hung on. 

"You too, Arthur." 

The King didn't move a muscle but stared at his servant.

"I'm not leaving him. I do it once, and look what happens. I should've listened to him, I shouldn't have gone." His face was solemn.

"Very well." 

The young man had begun to shiver slightly, his eyes, dark and his cheeks, hollow.

"Merlin, tell me what's wrong, where does it hurt?" Gaius inquired.

"Stomach... cramps... the baby, ...'s wrong." He struggled with his breaths between his words.

The older man touched the back of his hand against the younger one's forehead, he was beginning to run a fever.

"Tell me, can you feel the child move?" 

The boy nodded his head, taking Arthur aback. He could feel his child move... _ it moves. _

Being as gentle as he could, Gaius removed Merlin's tunic, exposing his upper body. It looked wrong, it was appalling, he looked sickly, his arms and chest so thin and weak, and then his stomach, this sudden protrusion that didn't belong there. Witnessing this sight made Arthur mad with himself, realizing the physical sacrifice his friend had made, even though he didn't have to.

Gaius touched Merlin's stomach with careful hands very methodically, he hummed to himself. Then he bent down, pressing his ear against the taut flesh and hurried over to his bench. 

"What's wrong with him?" Questioned Arthur. 

"He's overtired, hasn't slept in weeks and now could very well be on the verge of premature labor." The Physician kept his focus on preparing the needed medicine.

"Premature... LABOUR?! What does that mean? Is the child coming?" Arthur began to freak out. 

"Not if I stop it in time." 

"How would it come out anyway?!" The King was still freaking out.

"You carried this thing for four months and you're only wondering about this now?" Merlin spoke for the first time in a while. 

"I didn't really have the time to think about it, you know?" The blond argued. 

"Quiet!" Gaius had now finished preparing his concoction. 

"Merlin, don't speak, you keep exerting yourself. Drink this." 

"What is it?" 

Surprisingly, it was Arthur who asked, while Merlin just drank, he trusted Gaius and knew whatever it was would do him good.

"Simple herbs, Sire, some lavender for the cramps and chaste tree to prevent a miscarriage. Now rest my boy." He caressed his ward's forehead when he was done. 

Moments passed and it seemed Merlin was getting better, he relaxed, his expression no longer one of pain and his breathing evened out. Gaius gave him more draughts to prevent him from getting terribly sick as it would be no good in his state and others to help him sleep. They didn't strictly knock him out but eased him to the point where he fell asleep on his own, he needed all the rest he could get now.


	8. At peace

It took Merlin four long days to recover, he was so exhausted from the ordeal that he slept through two of them and couldn't get up for the next two. Gaius had gotten so worried he wrote to Hunith, telling her Merlin's unwell, which prompted her sudden appearance in Camelot. She arrived on the fourth day of his recovery and it hurt her to see her son in that state, despite his growing stomach he looked like he hadn't eaten in days, he was so thin and weak. His eyes were sunken and the hollows of his cheeks sharper than usual, the skin around his wrists so tight they looked like they were about to snap. Long story short Gaius told Hunith what had happed - she couldn't have been more confounded, happy a new life was to be but not if it came at the cost of her son's. He was too young to die, he still had so much to do, a life to live... seemed cut short by his evergrowing kindness and need to do good. If he were, to be honest with himself he wasn't so proud of his mother seeing him like this, he didn't even speak to her at first, his heart was full of guilt that he hadn't told her sooner. But as mothers do, she forgave him, all she wanted now, was to be with him, to take care of him, to spend all the time in the world with him. Eventually, it became clear the young man wouldn't be able to perform his duties anymore, so, to Merlin's dismay George took over for him and he found himself bored out of his mind.

His mom had gone back to Ealdor after three days, she still had a home to take care of after all, but she said she'd be back in two months, and she would stay for the birth. Which wasn't something Merlin really wanted to think about now... When the idea came to him he fought maybe he'd do better, maybe it wouldn't drain him like it had Arthur, yet slowly but surely he found himself thinking the opposite. He was in constant pain and suffered everlasting weakness, making him feel like death, at this point he had rather gotten used to the idea that he'll be gone. 

*** 

It had been three weeks since the incident, they were sitting at the table with Gaius, eating breakfast, or rather, Gaius was. Merlin was sat opposite him hands under the table, his brow knitted together, clenching his jaw, his breathing silent, a face of masked pain tried to conceal itself. 

"Are you alright?" 

No response. 

"Merlin?" 

Still nothing, but a single tear fell from his ward's closed eyes, the Physician, anxious walked over to the other side of the table and held him in his arms.

"What's wrong Merlin?" 

"Hurts." Came the faint voice.

"It hurts so _ much _Gaius, and it won't stop." The young boy let the tears freely flow down his cheeks.

Gaius kept his hold on his ward and began to gently sway back and forth.

"I know, Merlin, I know, but it won't be much longer now, it'll be over soon." He spoke with the calmest voice he could manage, trying not to think about ** _ how _ **it would be over.

*** 

Since Merlin had begrudgingly given up his job, he didn't really know what else to do, minutes began to feel like hours and hours like days, making him feel like this was lasting much longer than it was supposed to. Although he still found himself hanging out in the royal chambers fairly often, not because of Arthur, but because of Gwen. These days she often asked him to help her pick out what jewelry to wear or which dress looks best or, just to talk - What Merlin thought was him still trying to be useful, in reality, it was just Gwen trying to make her old friend feel better. '_ He just looks so sad.' _she thought.

The queen was currently getting ready for her dinner with her husband, they had already picked out a dress and were now rummaging through her jewelry box to find a nice matching pair of earrings.

"What about these?" She asked picking up a pair of gold earrings with an amber filling. 

The young man just made a vague noise, indicating a negative reply, he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to speak. He had been like that all day and all day yesterday and the day before that and so on, his thoughts had been plaguing him for a while now. In all honesty, Merlin was thinking about the baby, about how it has magic... Will it be like him? Will it be able to use its magic early or will it be hidden like Morgana's was? What will Arthur do when he finds out? Will it ever find its place in the world? Will it be loved? He knew first hand how it was to be different and even though he won't be here to see it, he didn't want this child to suffer the way he had. At the heart of the magic ban, is no place for a child like this. 

"Merlin?" 

"Huh?" The voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'm talking to you and you're not listening. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." He quickly quipped back giving his Queen a meek smile and looking down at his stomach, cupping the swell with one hand. 

She looked at him with a look full of compassion and understanding, or at least she wished she could understand, she grabbed his forearm and squeezed it tightly in a loving gesture. 

"Stop fretting, it'll be alright."

"And what if it won't?" He looked her in the eye.

Her hand traveled from his forearm to his knee.

"You have to believe Merlin, you're in good hands, Gaius is the best Physician around and he would never let you die." 

"I'm a dead man walking Gwen - he chuckled - I've accepted that, but if I die..." 

He looked down at his stomach again. 

"...It'll die too. All of you are so happy when this can still into a day full of grief and sorrow, and I'm not talking about me." 

The silence between them grew uncomfortable, the both of them shifting in their seats, Gwen turned her attention back to the jewelry.

"What about these?" She lifted a medium-sized pair of silver chained earrings with a small teardrop-shaped blue Sapphire hanging at the end. 

"Or is it too much blue? I wouldn't want Arthur to think I've turned into a waterfall or, a Bearded Iris flower."

She looked into the mirror all serious, bringing the earrings up to her ears but her tone of voice, facetious, clearly indicated that she was trying to be playful. And it worked, Merlin smiled and even giggled a little.

"Yeah, that would probably happen." 

He laughed, even more, thinking how helplessly foolish Arthur could sometimes be. 

_ "What would probably happen?" _Came Arthur's curious voice as he walked into the room.

The Queen and Merlin looked his way, the young man still wearing a smile on his face, a rare sight these days. 

"Nothing." He answered. 

Arthur just gave them a look, like a father not even going to try and understand their kids' shenanigans.

"Right. Do I have to remind you, Gwen, that Merlin is _ my _servant and, not yours; You've been stealing him an awful lot lately." He spoke as he made his way further into the room coming to stand by his wife's side.

"I'm not stealing, we're merely having a good time." She winked at Merlin.

"Besides, it's not like he can do much for you right now, he's much better off with me." 

Merlin chuckled at their teasing.

"Fine, now, I need to talk to him, _ in private. _ " He emphasized the last two words, basically asking her to leave them alone. 

After putting on the other earring she stood up, but before leaving, she leaned in giving Merlin a chaste kiss on the cheek, resting one of her hands on his belly. She was one of the few who could do so without having to ask, among others were the Knights - most notably, Gwaine and of course Gaius who did so every time he evaluated his ward's and the babe's health status. 

"Everything will be alright, you have to belive it will." She gave a small smile, kissed her husband and left, leaving the King and his servant on their own.

"So, what is it that you wanted to speak with me about, Sire?"

The blond looked around as if to make sure they were definitely alone and then sat down on the chair previously occupied by his Queen.

"Merlin, what happened back there, I've been thinking about it a lot. What the sorceress said... I can't forget these faithful words."

The young warlock hadn't seen such seriousness on his King's face in a long time. 

"Is it... Is it true?"

"What? That the child's yours and mine?" His tone was indifferent. 

"No. Mine and Gwen's. What do you think?" The King was irritated to the bone, showing just how much he'd spent thinking about it. 

"I don't know Arthur, I don't know her anymore than you do, she could be lying for all we know."

"And what if she's not?" There was something deep-rooted in the King's eyes, not fear but a panic, filled with doubt.

"Think about it; Why would she do this, to then change her mind and help us, just to lie about it? It doesn't make sense." 

Arthur was right, and Merlin knew it, but he didn't know why she did it either. 

"I don't know Arthur, I couldn't tell you more than you already know and it's not like I'll be here to raise it. It'll be yours and Gwen's no matter what." 

"Merlin we've talked about this." 

"_ So, what?! _ I can't live in a lie Arthur, be as blind to the truth as you want but I can't. Look at me! I can barely stand for more than five minutes, what makes you think I'll survive being cut open like a pig?" His voice cut deep, like broken glass.

The visual alone hurt Arthur, much less the thought, he looked down at the floor, feeling guilty, he couldn't help. Several seconds passed neither of them speaking, finally, Arthur stood up ready to leave.

"Arthur..." Merlin's voice was now soft and unsure. 

The blond turned back.

"There is something." The younger man didn't dare look his King in the eye, instead, he kept his gaze straight at the ground.

"Yes?" 

"Back there, when you and Elyan were injured and I was running from Morgana..." 

Arthur sat back down, urging Merlin to continue.

"She had me on the forest ground, she was about to attack me but... something attacked her first." 

"What do you mean?" The King was now intrigued.

"I felt it, _ inside me, _ an immense force of unspeakable might, it shot through me, into her. _ It _ saved me, _ Arthur. _" 

The former prince frowned. 

"Wh- what do you mean, _ it _?"

"The child. It has magic."

The King sat there, voiceless, he didn't know what to think; While all Merlin could do was hope his confession wasn't a huge mistake.

"I-, I know, you can't take my word at face value but, if you believe me, Arthur, please, don't hurt it, it doesn't know, what it is, it didn't want to be like that, please don't hurt it." Merlin begged, tears falling as he spoke, his eyes bloodshot red, with fatigue and sadness for the pure being inside him.

"Merlin..." The voice was blameless. 

"I would never." 

At these words, the younger man's head shot up, his eyes glassy and nose all wet, sniffling.

"I would never hurt and innocent child, no matter what they are." 

Merlin choked out of sheer happiness still blubbering under his nose and suddenly winced.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah." He choked again. 

"It just kicked." He looked down and rubbed his stomach soothingly.

Arthur just sat there uncomfortably, not sure what to do.

"Give me your hand." 

"What?" He drew back.

Not asking twice, Merlin grabbed one of Arthur's hands by the wrist and laid it on his stomach, where the child was kicking. The King fought back at first trying to pull his hand back but, once he felt a slight flutter under his palm he pressed it down firmly, as if in need for more. Any other functions in his brain stopped, all he wanted was to feel it again, and when he did, a big grin made itself at home on his face. He forgot himself for a few moments, mystified by the movement of his unborn child, neither he or Merlin said anything, but then he drew back.

"Sorry. Don't know what came over me." He sat back in his chair. 

"It's alright." 

They sat in silence, neither wanted to speak but neither wanted to leave.

"Could I... do that again?" The King asked ashamed.

"But, under your tunic."

He wasn't going to lie, Merlin was surprised at his Majesty's request, but obliged nonetheless. He reached for the hem of his top garment and lifted it up, exposing the milky white flesh. It was tight and covered with red lines that weren't there before, it looked so much worse than when Arthur had seen it for the first time. Without asking this time, he laid his hand on the warm skin, Merlin guiding him; It was weird, the only other person who touched his bare stomach was Gauis but he had gotten used to that. At now close to eight months the child's kicks were particularly strong, making Merlin wince every now and then, but they put a smile on Arthur's face so he didn't care. 

"And you feel this all the time?" Arthur was bewildered.

"Pretty much, yeah, they grow stronger day by day." 

Once they had both figured it was enough, Merlin pulled his tunic back down and the blond stood up. 

"Can you make it down to the throne room?" 

"What for?" 

"Council meeting, I want you to be there."

"Alright, I'll try my best." The younger man joshed.

Merlin didn't know why he requested his presence, he usually wasn't needed, but it must be important, otherwise, he wouldn't have asked him to attend in his condition. 

*** 

About a half-hour later, the members of the council had gathered in the throne room waiting for their King to enter. Merlin had chosen to stay out of the limelight, so he sat on a chair just behind the corner, that way he could still listen but not bother anyone. Soon enough Arthur came in and the meeting had begun. It started off with minor subjects always brought up at the meetings and then branched off into more serious arrangements, nevertheless, the young warlock still didn't understand why Arthur wanter him there. Until. 

"Members of the council, my dear, and trusted friends. It is my most proud and honorable moment to announce to you, that I am awaiting an heir." 

Cheers and congratulations spread around the table, everyone was happy for the King and those who sat close to the Queen, shook her hand excitedly, smiles appeared on everyone's faces... except for Gaius, who wasn't sure where any of this was going. 

Behind the corner, Merlin's heart almost jumped out of his throat, he had pretty much given up the idea of Arthur ever telling the council and now it happened. Arthur was taking the child in as his natural heir.

"The Queen is with child!" Bellowed one of the members.

"No." 

Arthur's voice was barely audible, everyone quieted down, bemused.

"My child is to come to this world thanks to a person who shall not be disclosed, but the Queen knows who it is and couldn't be happier." The blond monarch looked to his beloved who was sporting the brightest of smiles, wholeheartedly supporting her husband's decision, whispers spread across the room but no-one protested. While Merlin was doing his best not letting his sobs be heard; _ What has Arthur done? _

"But that's not all." He began anew.

"For this day shall be marked as the day I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, lift the ban on magic in the entire kingdom." 

Gasps filled the room, everyone went silent, on the inside Gaius was scared. '_ What did Merlin do this time?' _ But he was also surprised and happy, maybe the time had come for things to change. The raven-haired boy froze still, his thoughts running at miles per hour, it was because of him, because he told Arthur. What was he going to do now? This was great news but terrible all the same, Merlin couldn't tell Arthur of his magic even if he wanted to, not now, it would ruin everything, he will still have to pretend even if Arthur does lift the ban. But a small spark in Merlin grew, Arthur had done this for his child, every day the younger man's admiration grew for his King, as he showed himself day after day to be the worthy King he always thought him to be, this bode well for Albion, Merlin smiled, his tear-streaked cheeks, coming up to his ears. 


	9. The Impossible Child

About a month later and the changes in Camelot were slowly taking shape. After Arthur lifted the ban people were still scared to perform any sort of magic in fear of being hanged or burned at the stake but in small areas around the Kingdom some say they have spotted some taking their chances. Magic was now allowed but it was still laying low, it would take time for people to get used to this new order.

As she had said, Hunith, Merlin's mom came back just over a week back and had been staying with her son, taking care of him. He now spent most of his days resting or hanging around in Gaius' chamber, he hadn't the strength needed to travel all the long castle hallways. After the council meeting, of course, Gaius demanded he tells him the truth, so the young boy told him of the child's magic although he couldn't understand Arthur's sudden acceptance of the babe as his own. 

The Physician had told his ward the child would take about nine months to be ready and now, about a week away from doomsday... Merlin was scared. He had had all this time to prepare, but no matter how much time you have you could never prepare for your own death. And most of all you couldn't prepare anyone for the eventuality of a child's death.

There was a jousting competition in Camelot, celebrating peace in the land and the King's new descendant, the public didn't know it wasn't the Queen who bears the child but that didn't matter, they cheered all the same. As always it was a big event, with Knights from all over the Kingdom coming in, to duel. Big tents were set up all over the lush green lawn and horses were walking everywhere around the perimeters which would soon turn the grass into mud. As always the Queen sat at her reserved seat sadly, only accompanied by her servant girl as Arthur was out in the field with the other nobles. Merlin couldn't be with her this time as he would be in the spotlight, for everyone to see, which wasn't wise. With how big he was and tired he had gotten someone was bound to notice and perhaps catch on. The young man did attend the festivities but under the generous cover of the King's tent, he wasn't out of place and technically, no-one would walk in unannounced. Although it did mean he couldn't really go out to see the actual games, he had to stay undercover only getting some news whenever Arthur came back. And this time like any other, he was winning, in all fairness, he did hope it wasn't because they were letting him win due to his status. 

The day had dragged onto noon and Merlin wasn't feeling too well, in all honesty, he hadn't felt too good in a while but, this morning was particularly hard on him. He was feeling weird, something didn't feel right to him, about three days ago, something had happened during the night. He had woken up with a strange feeling between his legs, he couldn't see it but he could feel something had changed, and his stomach had changed too. While all these months it had been rather long following the line of his upper body, it went from a more oblong shape to a saggy round ball in the last week, putting ludicrous amounts of pressure on the young boy's hips. He had been experiencing terrible cramps all morning, that he stifled through most of the time but they were really getting on his nerves now.

_ 'Maybe I should ask someone to help me back to the castle?' _ He thought. 

_ 'Arthur will be back soon, maybe he could fetch for someone?' _

He had begun to pace back and forth inside the tent, waiting for his King to come back. 

One... Two... Three... Four he went one way, One... Two... Three... Four he went back, stopping next to the table, he heard some rustling outside. His eyes staring at the entrance, he waited, impatient - nothing - but as he stood, an atrocious pain pined him on the spot, he hunched over the table, propped up on his hands, breathing deeply, not understanding what's happening. 

Just like Merlin had thought, someone did come in, it was Arthur, blissfully unaware of the situation. 

"And another one, if it keeps going like this I may just have to pretend I'm some other Knight again. I'm going against Sir Leon next." He spoke as he removed his leather gloves.

Not hearing any witty comeback and some sort of scared, pained groan instead, he looked up from his hands to his servant, to see the young man struggling by the table. 

"Merlin!" He exclaimed, quickly running up to him.

"Are you alright?" 

The young warlock seemed to finally relax but his expression - filled with fright, remained.

"Gaius, fetch Gaius." Was all he managed to choke out in his daze.

As he was instructed the young King ran out of the tent and quickly managed to find the old Physician, bringing him back to his frightened friend. 

"What is it, Merlin?" 

"It doesn't feel right, Gaius, something's happening." His head shook as he spoke.

"What do you mean something's happening?" 

"I- I had bad cramps all day, and I was in terrible pain just now, that's never happened before." 

"I see..." The boy's guardian had a slight suspicion of what may be going on but he didn't tell, instead, he opted to comfort his ward.

"Sire, they're waiting for you." 

A guard had come, as it was Arthur's turn again, the young blond turned to his Physician. 

"What about-?" 

"He'll be fine, you go and finish what you started, I'll stay with him till you're back." 

Thankfully, the King didn't fuss and did as told, leaving Gaius and Merlin together, the pair stayed in the tent, the old man just trying to read the younger man's body language. 

*** 

Arthur had now been gone for close to a half-hour, Gods know what was taking so long, in that time Merlin had had two more crippling pains, and Gaius' words weren't doing as good a job at calming him down anymore. 

"What's taking him so long?" The boy was getting impatient. 

"And what do you need him for? He's not gonna give you a back rub if that's what you want."

"Sorry, I don't know, he usually doesn't take that long, he's making me nervous." 

"Quite right." The old man idled, not quite sure that was really what was getting the young man so high-strung.

Just as fate would have it, when Arthur came back, Merlin was once again struggling with invisible pain. 

"What's going on Gaius, he was like that when I came in last time, you've done nothing!" The former prince was shocked that the court Physician hadn't helped his ailing friend.

"There's not much I can do, Sire, I'm afraid Merlin's gone into labor." The older man's voice was ever so calm.

"WOT?!" Came Merlin's stark surprise.

"No, no, no - it can't be, not now." He shook his head in denial.

"What'd you mean he's gone into labor." There was panic in Arthur's eyes.

"Your child is trying to rip it's way out of me, you idiot!"

"No, but how come?! It's got nowhere to come out of."

"I presume no matter the gender, it seems the process of childbirth still takes its course."

Merlin was just internally freaking out by this point, he didn't want to die today.

"So what now?" Arthur went on. 

"We have to get him back to the castle, and I'll be getting ready to remove the child." Neither one of them liked the sound of that sentence, it sounded barbaric. 

*** 

With the help of a couple of guards, Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius made it to the castle - in the meantime, someone was sent for the Queen and to find Hunith. 

"Thank you, Arthur, you can go back now." The young man panted, having been in pain for hours now.

If Gaius was right, then everything began around five o'clock this morning, and Merlin had been in labor for close to nine hours now but hadn't realized it until it really got painful.

"Go back? Go back, where? I'm not leaving, especially not now." The blond argued.

The raven-haired boy closed his eyes, breathing in deeply - trying to stay calm.

"I don't want you to see this, go back and finish the tournament." 

"Bugger with the tournament, Merlin, you're more important than some competition."

"You have to get back, they'll be looking for you, they can't find you in here." He spoke quickly feeling another pain coming on.

"I am the King, you're not gonna tell me, where I should and shouldn't be found." 

Suddenly, Gaius' chamber doors swung open, revealing Gwen and Hunith, who had found each other of their way up. Hunith quickly ran to her son's side as he struggled with the pain. 

"When you were born, I never would've thought I'd get to witness such a wonderful miracle of the world." She spoke with merriment in her voice and kissed her son on the top of his head, hugging him tightly. 

"And you!" She turned Arthur's way.

"He is about to give his life for you, experiencing unimaginable pains and you yet dare scold him?! You are no better than your father if you think your authority means anything right now."

The King felt foolish for his past behavior as his wife came up to him, wrapping her hands around his upper arm, giving him a face that didn't exactly reflect approval. 

*** 

After Hunith had reprimanded the monarch, the atmosphere turned more serious, Merlin's contractions were now coming in at around six minutes intervals while his mom held a cool washcloth over his forehead, Arthur and Gwen stood off to the side and Gaius prepared his tools in heavy silence. The young boy was now breathing heavily, wringing the sickbed sheets in his fists, his mother held him in her embrace, holding on for dear life, as he struggled, his moans a poison to her ears. The contractions were now getting longer and harder on the young warlock, he was already exhausted just from the sheer pain they brought him, Gaius wasn't sure how much longer his ward would sustain his ills. Just as the boy screamed in agony, he suddenly whimpered, a face of scared shock hanging on his features, a pool of liquid followed as a wet stain appeared on the sheets. 

"Gaius?!" His voice trembled - the raven-haired boy was petrified. 

The old Physician brought his attention away from his preparations and examined the offending stain. As any curious man of science, he touched it and brought his fingers up to his nose to smell it but his face didn't say much more than it usually did. 

"Merlin, remove your trousers."

"Not while he's here?!" He glared the King's way.

Seeing as her husband was about to argue, the Queen, whispered in his ear and led him out of the room, telling him she'll fetch for him once possible. Now in a less compromising entourage, the young boy disrobed, while Gwen turned around to give him some privacy, his eyes filled with tears as his heart filled with pain and fear. 

"Gods have mercy on your soul." The Physician removed himself from between his ward's legs. 

"What does that mean?" Hunith spoke - Merlin's heart began to ache. 

"I'm afraid the child might come to the world naturally, as your anatomy seems to have acquired an extra... part - the stain is the fluid that protected the child all this time." 

"What? But this can't be- Oh on..." The young warlock froze at the memory. 

"What is it, my boy? Speak." Hunith spoke the words on everybody's mind. 

"I- When I ran, now four months' time, Viviane found me." 

"The Sorceress?" 

"She told me; because the magic is too strong, she cannot reverse it but that she could only ease it -she cast a spell on me, said when the time came I would know what that meant. A whole lot of good does that help me!" He screamed as another contraction seized his middle, he wailed in agony, tear streaks staining his feverish cheeks.

"Oh! Honey." His mother held him tightly. 

Gaius walked up to Gwen, whispering in her ear:

("Fetch for a maid and ask her to bring some cloths, hot water, and a birthing stool, My Lady.") 

She did as she was asked, having helped the Physician with this procedure in the past, she knew exactly what Gaius needed. When she left the room she found the King still waiting on the other side, pacing back and forth, when he noticed her he inquired some news right away. 

"What happened? How is he?" His tone was anxious.

"Uh-" 

Not knowing what to tell him she froze, muffled groans of pain came from the other side of the door, filling the silence in.

"He's fine... there just was an - _ unexpected _, turn of events."

"What do you mean? Can I go in? Can I see him?" 

"No, and you won't, for a while. This is going to be very delicate Arthur, you're not allowed to come in. I'm sorry."

She left looking for a maid, while Arthur stood in the hallway, not knowing what to do but curiosity got the better of him. He reached for the handle and slowly pushed the door open as quietly as he could, he popped his head in a bit and observed. Merlin was lying on the sickbed, Hunith never left his side, there was sweat on his brow and dried tears having fallen from his now-closed eyes. A blanket was laid across his lap, his legs appeared to be bare and Gaius was putting back his tools in the same heavy silence he had laid them out in. _ What is going on? _ He thought. The boy was once again in pain as his face twisted in agony and he pleaded for it to stop, holding onto his mother's dress as she rubbed his back lovingly giving him a kiss on the head.

"It's gonna be alright, sweetie, you'll see, you'll make it through, I'll be here with you, I'm not leaving;" She spoke reassuringly, her head touching his as fresh hot tears fell down his cheeks. 

"Just make it stop! Gaius, cut it out, I don't want to do this, it hurts too much!" He begged. 

"I'm so sorry Merlin, but anything is safer than that, If there is the option of not doing it, I have to choose it." The sorrow in Gaius' voice was palpable.

"What?" 

The King forgot he was being stealthy, Hunith and Gaius looked his way while Merlin kept his eyes closed in pain. The Physician walked to the door about to close Arthur out again. 

"Wait! No, tell me what's happening." 

"You can't be here Arthur." 

"But why? What changed?" 

("Thanks to the sorceress' magic, if I can even say that, he is going to deliver naturally. There need to be as little people in the room as possible and you can't be here, it's not gonna help and I don't think he wants you here either.") He whispered.

"What am I suppose to do then?" The blond was officially lost. 

"Just wait, and pray he makes it out unharmed." The old man finally closed the door going back to his patient. 

*** 

Just like Gaius had asked, Arthur didn't interfere after that, as time passed he saw maids bringing different items to the door but not be let in, everything was kept in secrecy. The only people allowed in were Gaius, Hunith and Gwen, the latter being the only person who would open the door every now and then requesting things like clean cloths and buckets of warm water. The longer the time went on, the more often screams were heard from the room, they were distinctly male screams, they were Merlin's. It hurt Arthur to hear his friend in such agony and not be able to help, he had been behind the door for two hours already and no-one would tell him anything, this was a real nightmare. Somewhere along the lines a couple of guards came to look for him, (to be honest he wondered why they hadn't come sooner). He told them to postpone the games in his name until tomorrow, he wouldn't be taking part in them until this was resolved. 

Behind the door all the attention was focused on the young warlock, he was in constant pain now, like the contractions never stopped while everyone around him told him what to do 'Push', 'Breathe', 'Push', 'Breathe' on constant repeat, all his head wanted to do was explode and all his body wanted to do was pass out. He was losing strength at an astonishing rate, never did he feel so powerless. He was sat on a hoof-shaped chair, his legs bare, a blanket on his shoulders. He could feel the babe inside him shift down as time passed and the pain became more and more unbearable. As much as he could feel it on the inside, he wasn't making any progress on the outside, only feeling himself getting weaker, he wondered when he'd collapse. About an hour later he did, or at least he almost did as there was always someone close enough to catch him, but this wasn't good, he was losing it, having trouble staying focused, he could feel his mind slowly leave him. 

"Merlin, _ Merlin _, stay with us, dear, don't close your eyes, you're doing so good." His mother, forever by his side caressed his sweaty face, giving him a focal point. 

Suddenly he screamed, feeling a new sensation pierce through him. The new pain made him stand up but he had no strength in his legs so he collapsed on the floor, completely senseless. Everyone gathered around him as he came to, still feeling the burn in this never before felt place between his legs. 

"I can't anymore, make it stop!" He begged them like an innocent child.

"It won't be long anymore, Merlin, the child is coming I saw the head." Gaius tried to help him up but the boy wanted to stay on the ground, he was too feeble to get up. Instead, he stood on all fours, his mom kneeled in front of him and helped him to at least crouch as she knew from experience it would help him. Gwen just looked on in disbelief, of all the births she had tended to, never had one been so scary. Finally gaining some strength, Merlin stood up on weak, shaky legs. 

"Please don't make me do this." He cried, his eyes all red and glassy. 

"You have to honey, there's no going back now." 

It hurt Hunith to see her boy in such pain, but there was nothing they could do, he had to deliver it no matter what. He once again cried out in pain as he felt the child's head forcing its' way out of him, his new skin stretching obscenely around its tiny skull. The young man sat back down on the birthing stool and a couple pushes later the head was out, it was covered with light curly hair, although the blood made it hard to say exactly what color. Its face was ugly, all squished, bloody and covered in mucus. _ Not a pretty sight. _ The boy was now actively sobbing, he didn't care about anything, he had forgotten all that is to come, all he could think and feel now was ** _ Pain _ ** _ , _ a pain so unfathomable, so incomprehensible and profound. _ He _ ** _ became _ ** _ , pain. _

If Arthur would've walked into the room, he would've seen a mess. An inconsolable young man giving birth, with his mother by his side, trying her best to be there for her son, while his guardian the court Physician focused on delivering the babe with the Queen, standing off to the side, feeling all kinds of emotions, from Happiness through Fright to Sorrow. No-one could've ever predicted this day would happen, yet it was happening and it was to become one of the most prodigious days in the history of Albion. 

The shoulders appeared to give the Physician some trouble, but they were fairly quickly sorted out as delicately as possible for both parties involved. The day was coming to an end and it had gotten dark outside, candles were lit around the room, and silence veiled the town below, all that was heard from this wing of the castle were Merlin's everlasting moans. They drove Arthur nuts, he couldn't stand them, he had been sitting by the doors for the better part of six hours now, having heard every single one of the younger man's pleas, tears had begun to creep in his eyes two hours ago, as The King couldn't stand the thought of losing his friend. With the head and the shoulders out, with just one more push, the babe was out. Merlin slumped, strengthless, the child didn't make a sound, everything stilled - something was amiss.

On the other side of the door, Arthur suddenly realized the unwarranted lack of sound, he listened on hoping to hear something, but nothing came. He got up off the floor and opened the door, disregarding whether he could come in or not - he froze at the sight - he didn't want to believe what he saw. On the ground sat Hunith, crying, with her son in her arms, lifeless, Gaius was close to her, a pale blue, blood-covered baby in his arms, stiff - as if mirroring its forebearer. The Queen was quietly crying, muffling her sobs in her hands. As he came closer, he saw the deep sorrow on everyone's face, aside for Merlin's; It was peaceful, rested and not at all as if it had been it the most unimaginable pain for the past eight hours. As if it was relieved, it was all finally over... forever. 

"Don't lose hope, Arthur." A foreign voice spoke, everyone turned its way. 

"What are you doing here?" The blond questioned, trying to keep his tears in.

"You changed the law, Young King, I should hope I don't have to fear for my life here anymore." Viviane walked up closer to the scene. 

She walked around, inspecting the aftermath of her doings, while Arthur looked at her as if he was trying to kill her with his stare alone. 

"You are far too quick to give up, that's not like you, though; Is it?" 

"Don't lose hope; What does that mean?" His voice was still.

"Don't lose hope, for your servants' time amongst men is not over, they need each other; Your child, your friend and you have a prosperous future ahead of you." 

"They have no future, they're dead! Because of you!" The tears he had tried so hard to conceal had now surfaced and flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Not all is lost, Young King." 

She crouched next to Gaius, she took the child from him and carefully laid it face down on Merlin's chest. She placed her hand on the child's head as she spoke quietly, her eyes glowing golden yellow.

_ "Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!" _

Slowly something happened and the babe came to life, its healthy cries filling the room but Merlin still didn't budge, the baby fussing over his lifeless form. Hunith and Gwen gasped seeing the little infant wiggle, Gauis didn't say a word and The King was still angry.

"What about Merlin?" He questioned sternly.

"Be patient." Came her soft reply. 

"Watch." She whispered.

For a moment the baby stopped crying and stilled, its eyes were open now and for the first time its life, they glowed their familiar golden yellow. Mere seconds later, Merlin breathed back into life with a deep inhale, as if he had been underwater all this time. He sat up, his breathing labored, he noticed the babe on his chest and held it, with shaky hands close to him, so it wouldn't fall. He looked around noticing everyone's sad faces. 

"What happened?" He was still in shock.

"Oh, Merlin!" 

Both Hunitha and Gwen went to hug him, probably for the first time in his life, Gaius finally shed a tear, overjoyed that his ward was alive, he hugged him too. Arthur stood over them, a smile on his face and a rock off his heart. The child fussed again, overwhelmed with the attention, it sobbed a bit but stopped once everyone moved away. The young warlock still couldn't believe what he was holding, just a few hours ago this small being was inside of him, _ completely surreal. _

"I did it! I did it!" He spoke excitedly with his familiar enthusiasm and everlasting joy, with that everso stupid grin on his face. 

With everyone seemingly level headed and alright, the rhythm of life began anew. Gaius cut the chord and the child was taken away by the girls to be washed, Merlin was finally able to dress again as his anatomy seemed to have come back to normal but the pain of the whole ordeal was still there like someone had wrung his insides out. He was put to bed to recover and the babe, for now, stayed in a makeshift Moses basket, in Gauis' chamber. Everyone left Merlin alone as they thought he would be sleeping, they all went to The Royal chambers as they now had to deal with the aftermath of the situation. While Merlin indeed tried to sleep he couldn't, the child began to cry for they had left it alone, the young man got up and approached the basket, admittedly, he was a little bit scared. He had seen infants in the past but he never had to deal with them before, especially as they weren't his before - if he was to believe what Viviane had said. Slightly intimidated, the young man uncovered the child and took it into his arms, it was a little boy, his eyes two different shades of blue, the right one was a deep blue - _ like his, _ while the left was a slightly lighter and greener shade, reminiscent of Uther's turquoise ones, his nose was small and round with pouty lips - _ like his _ and his hair was the purest shade of blond he had ever seen, almost white. The child quieted down as Merlin bounced it around in his arms, he held him up a bit closer, resting his lips on its forehead as the baby fell back asleep.


	10. Epilogue

With the dawn came a new day and with this new day came a new era, the era of Prince Charles. Charles meaning - _ free man _ \- and that he would be, and his people would be as he will lead them to a bright and prosperous future. The King Of The People, Fathered by The Once And Future King and Taught by The Greatest Sorcerer To Ever Walk The Earth - a being of Magic and Nobility, a Monarch aided by magic at every turn, uniting together the lessons of the Old Religion with the morals of the Pendragon lineage. Ruler of Albion. A human so unique, he shouldn't even exist. As a child, he spent most of his time with his dad's manservant, who secretly taught him how to control his powers, to hone them and not use them in vain or for evil, once he reached the tender age of seven he began his knight training, following in his father's footsteps, always giving his all and learning all the values by heart, taking them to heart. In his late teens, he was appointed patrol duty, on occasions being accompanied by one of his father's faithful Knights, while at the age of twenty-one had managed to rival his father, almost beating him in battle during one of the many Camelot festivities. Although they never talked about it, Charles knew, his Father and the man whom he was so close with over all these years, his mentor who he felt was like a second father to him, had a special bond, he could see it. Every time they accompanied each other, they did it with such respect and love in their hearts, the latter being most noticeable when one of them happened to get injured. Merlin was technically The King's servant but at heart, they respected each other so much more, behaving more like friends, almost like brothers, rather than a King and his subject. Over the years the young Prince was told of his idols' many adventures, adventures filled with magic, monsters, and dragons who can only be controlled by the Dragonlords, or stories about a time when magic was outlawed by his grandfather King Uther. And once he had heard the blond and the raven-haired boy had actually hated each other at first glance, he couldn't believe it. Although there is one story he was never told, the story of _ The Lady Of The Lake and the Impossible Child. _ He had always believed to have been born to his mother, brought up by his father and looked after by his parents' most trusted friend but maybe someday, one day, he will learn the truth about himself, and whom he was Destined to be. As he went to bed, believing he had been told another fairytale by his mother to help him sleep, he had grown to realize those were the stories of his father, which inspired him to be as Righteous, as Brave, Loyal, and as Loving as his Father had been. He hoped that one day he too would find someone so special it was as if fate had brought them together, just like Arthur and Merlin, the King and the Warlock who together united Albion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, I had to get it out of me and here we are. I'll now be getting back to writing the sequel to 'Is this even real' - if anyone here is waiting on that I'll post it as soon as physically possible although I've got no idea when that will be as I've got a lot of exams in the following months but hopefully it'll be before the end of the year. Because this story is different from my usual writing style it was an interesting challenge so if there are any discrepancies you'll have to excuse that, I'm not that good of a storyteller but I hoped you enjoyed this short story, and you're welcome to tell me what you thought in the comments. Thank you ;D


End file.
